Captivated
by SakuraFairy1990
Summary: Naru is captured by Akatsuki while on her trip with Jiraiya, but seeing as it is to soon for her extraction Itachi is assigned as her warden. As she gets to know him she realizes he is not who the rumors say he is and finds herself captivated by him. After two months she escapes, upon returning to Konoha she does some research into the truth. Will her love survive? Itachi/Fem.Naru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**Summary:** Naru is caught by the Akatsuki while on her Training trip with Jiraiya and is held prisoner for about two months before she escapes. While a captive Itachi is charged with watching her but he's not quite what she suspected and finds herself captivated by the mystery that is Uchiha Itachi. Upon her return to the village she decides to go through everything related to him and the Uchiha's and she finds herself falling in love with the Itachi. Will she be able to bring Sasuke home before he confronts Itachi or with she lose the love of her life?

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Flashback_

'Flashback thought'

**Bijuu speech**

'**Bijuu thought'**

Chapter One

Naru woke up in the same windowless room she had been in for the last two weeks and quite frankly she was getting bored. After the first 5 days of waiting for her demise she figured it was gonna be a while and decided that a break from the perv and his unending comments of how _nicely_ she had "filled out" in the last year. She was no longer scrawny with a boyish figure, she was 5' 4" with nice curves and a B-cup. Her honey-blonde hair with red highlights now reached to the bottom of her butt so she normally braided or wore it in a high ponytail. She wore an orange bra-like shirt that stopped just under her breasts and showed her abs over a black mesh armor top, she also had on short, tight fitting black shorts with an orange strip on the side that stopped just past her ass. She had changed from her orange jumpsuit about six months ago when she learned to control the third tail worth of fox chakra because it raised her body temperature so that she could stand in the middle of a blizzard without freezing.

Just then the door to her "room" opened pulling her out of her thoughts. "oh if it isn't my silent caretaker." She said looking at the man in her doorway, "so are you going to speak to me today?"

The man was about 6' 2" with long Black hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. His name Uchiha Itachi and he was her assigned caretaker for the time. He came in and set a tray of food in front of her then headed for the door. "I have to leave for a mission with my partner so after your meal you are changing rooms to be closer to your temporary caretaker so don't try anything." He said in a velvety voice that sent unexplained shivers down her spine.

"How long will you be gone and who is watching me?" Naru asked out of curiosity.

"3 days, her name's Konan" Itachi replied then left. Naru ate and thought about how she even ended up in this situation.

_Flashback Start_

_Naru was lying in the middle of the clearing she and Ero-Sennin were using as a training ground. It was a day like any other. They woke up at sunrise in their hotel ate breakfast then her and Ero-sennin worked on her fuinjutsu until lunchtime. Her goal was to be a fuinjutsu master by the time she got home and at the rate she was going and how easy it was for her that was one goal she was going to reach._ "Now is only convincing Teme to come home was as easy as Fuinjutsu. Damn stubborn bastard." _She thought. After lunch they headed to the clearing outside of town to practice taijutsu. Ero-sennin was teaching her two styles. _

_One was an Uzumaki Clan style (she actually came from a very prestigious, but extinct, clan; which she found hilariously ironic when Ero-sennin told her. She, "the Kyuubi vessel and outcast of Konoha", belonged to one of the strongest and oldest clans of the elemental continent. Too bad their pacifist ideals lead to their downfall. But at least Ero-sennin told her what he knew of her heritage). It was primarily a defensive style and worked well with kenjutsu (which was something Ero-sennin was also teaching her). The other style was the fourth's personal taijutsu style it was offensive and also focused on speed. She was rather ecstatic when she found that out._

Flashback-in-a- Flashback ;p

"Okay Naru, proficient in the Uzumaki style, which is defensive, but" Ero-Sennin said " you are more of a just jump in and attack kind of person. So I have decided you should also learn an offensive style."

"Okay what do I gotta do?" Naru asked excitedly.

"Well there is one problem." Ero-sennin said "It is in generally a hard thing it combines two styles of taijutsu and it will be even harder to find an offensive one that will go with the Uzumaki style."

"So are you saying it's impossible to combine the two styles" Nary asked crestfallen.

"No. Not impossible," He replied "But you will have to teach yourself the style I chose because it is a style only the Fourth could use. But I have a feeling you can use his style."

"Really?" Naru asked "You think I'm good enough to use the Fourth's style?! That's awesome!"

"yes I think you are the only one alive that can master his style." Ero-sennin said with a grin "These are the scrolls where the Fourth wrote down his personal taijutsu style. Read them then we can practice. I also believe it's the style that goes best will your clan taijutsu."

End Flashback-in-a-Flashback

_Ero-sennin said it would work great with the Uzumaki style if she could figure out how to combine them (which in the six months of practice she felt she did real well). After they had practiced taijutsu for a couple hours Ero-sennin went back to town to do some "research" leaving Naru to her own devices. This meant she was allowed to practice what she wanted so she spend an hour going through her kenjutsu katas then spend 4 hours practicing ninjutsu from the scrolls she had received from Ero-sennin. After that it was about time to head to the village for dinner, however on this particular day she had overused her chakra and was lying on the ground exhausted. She figured if she just lay there for a while she would get enough energy to drag herself to town, besides if she didn't show up Ero-sennin would notice and come looking for her. However to today kami decided to be a bitch and while she was too weak to get up she felt two people show up in the clearing._

_ "Hey Itachi-san isn't that the Kyuubi brat?" she heard a harsh voice say, causing her eyes to snap open in horror. _'Shit I'm too weak to fight back! I am soooo screwed.' _Naru tried get up but her body was too exhausted. "hehe looks like she's too exhausted to fight back. Should we take this chances to capture her?"_

_ "Leader-sama would be upset if we missed this chance." A velvety voice that sent shivers down her spine responded from rather close to her. She turned her head and saw Uchiha Itachi standing 5 feet to her right with a tall blue man (she thought his name might be Kisame she wasn't sure she only met him that one time when she and Ero-sennin went to find Baa-chan) standing a few feet behind him. "Hello Naru-chan it would seem today is not your best day." Next thing she saw Itachi had activated his sharingan and the world went black._

_ When she woke up she was in a dark room with no window when suddenly a door opened and Itachi walked in with a tray of food._

_ "how long have I been asleep and where am I?" Naru asked trying to keep her voice even._

_ "Two days. The Akatsuki base in Grass Country, you stay with us until you're needed." Itachi replied and once again Naru felt a shiver travel down her spine. He must have seen the thoughtful look on her face because he spoke again "I would not think of trying to escape. Your chakra has been sealed away."_

_ With that he left the room after lighting a lantern on the stand in the corner of the room. He would come three times a day with food but he never spoke to her._

The opening of the door pulled her from her memories. Itachi walked over and took the tray from in front of her.

"Follow me" he said as he left.

Naru got up and followed him out of the room. He led her to some stairs at the end of the hallway they went up a flight of stairs and through a door. It led to what appeared to be a living room with some couches, a coffee table, and a television. They left the living room and headed down the hall to the kitchen were Itachi left the tray before turning back down the hall toward another door. The door led to more stairs which they headed up, after going up four flights of stairs they exited the stairwell. Itachi led her to a door and knocked, soon a woman with blue hair answer.

"It's about time Itachi." The woman said "She is to be placed in the room next to mine." Itachi nodded and Naru enter the room of the door he opened. This room had a comfy looking bed two windows and a light switch which meant electricity. She walked into the bathroom and looked around, not only was there a working toilet but a sink and a shower. '_well that settles it I am bugging that woman until she gives me clothes because I am taking a shower._' She walked out of the bathroom and was shocked to see Itachi standing there.

"Do you still have my things?" Naru asked.

"hn" After spending so much time with Sasuke she could tell it was a positive answer

"could I have my things brought to me?" She asked, Itachi just turned and walked out the door. So Naru sat at the foot of the bed and waited. About a half hour later the blue haired woman walked in with Naru's things and handed them to her.

"Thank you" Naru said, then got up and put her kunai holster on the nightstand. Opening her hip holster she started pulling out sealing scrolls. Finding the scroll she was looking for she handed to the woman. "Your name is Konan right?"

"Yes, why?" Konan replied.

"So I'm not saying 'hey you' all the time." Naru said with a smile "Can you open that for me I would but I don't have access to my chakra." Konan put the scroll on the foot of the bed and opened it, inside was Naru clothes. "Thanks" Naru grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom before she paused "If you want to wait 20mins I can give you some of the things I am not going to need seeing as I'm a prisoner."

Twenty minutes later Naru came out of the bathroom feeling clean and refreshed to find Konan sitting on her new bed deep in thought, when she noticed Naru she glared at her.

"if you think good behavior will get you a way out you're wrong." Konan stated.

"Not at all" Naru replied "but I figure we can all still be civil with each other seeing as you're the last people I'm going to see. Now how about we go through my stuff."

"Why?" Konan asked.

"Because some of my things may be of use though there are something's I will keep with me until Kyuubi is extracted from me for whatever it is you guys have planned."

"how do you know that's what we are going to do?" Konan asked sharply.

"I've had lots of time to think over the last week." Naru said as she handed Konan a couple scrolls. "Here you can probably put these ones to use. Two are some of my spare weapons, three of them are food; as long as it stays in the scroll it won't spoil, and the last one is half of my money."

"Why not just give us everything?" Konan asked.

"If I did that I would be giving up and I never give up. So instead I'll just help out." Naru said with a smile.

"I understand." Konan said "Care to tell me what you think the Akatsuki is doing?"

"Sure." Naru said sitting on the bed "Thee most logical thing I can think of is that you are going to extract the beast from the jinchuriki and place them in shinobi loyal to your group or possible even your members, seeing as jinchuriki are a nations strength. So if the Akatsuki have all the tailed beasts they have all the power."

"would that make more sense if we just convinced them to join us?" Konan countered tried to figure out how Naru thought.

"That would be impossible seeing each jinchuriki is loyal to their village or country because no matter how bad we have been treated by the village as a whole we still have our precious people to protect and will do anything to protect them." Naru said with conviction.

"you are definitely different from the average ninja." Konan said.

"Some people called me the 'Number on unpredictable, knucklehead ninja' but honestly I just as predictable as anyone else" Naru said with a huge smile. The two sat up having some idle chatter few a few more moments until Konan got up saying she had things she must attend to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**Summary:** Naru is caught by the Akatsuki while on her Training trip with Jiraiya and is held prisoner for about two months before she escapes. While a captive Itachi is charged with watching her but he's not quite what she suspected and finds herself captivated by the mystery that is Uchiha Itachi. Upon her return to the village she decides to go through everything related to him and the Uchiha's and she finds herself falling in love with the Itachi. Will she be able to bring Sasuke home before he confronts Itachi or with she lose the love of her life?

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Flashback_

'Flashback thought'

**Bijuu speech**

'**Bijuu thought'**

Chapter 2

The next three days few by pretty quickly. Konan would bring breakfast at about 8am, then after breakfast Naru had taken to trying to get the Kyuubi to open and be a little more friendly which didn't start off so well seeing as the Kyuubi had reach its tail through the bars of its' cage, which caught unaware so she got hit.

_Flashback_

_ "Hey Kyuubi!" Naru said._

_**"Go away, human" **__Kyuubi growled, next thing she a big reddish-orange fluffy tail reached though the bars and slammed into her; knocking her across the chamber._

_ "Ouch! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Naru shouted "I thought you couldn't leave that cage."_

_**"Each time you use my power the seal loosens."**__ Kyuubi said in a deep voice. __**"Now leave I have better things to do then speak to some lesser species."**_

_ "Sure you do, but I can take a hint I'll be back later and maybe you'll be in a friendlier mood." Naru said as she left her mindscape._

Konan would bring her lunch at noon and they would have some idle chatter until Konan would leave to go about her duties, and Naru would try with Kyuubi again. Dinner would be brought at 6.

It wasn't until her 5th or 6th try in two days that she sort of got somewhere.

_Flashback_

_ "hey Kyuubi, how's it going?" Naru asked as she entered her mindscape._

_**"GRRRR"**__ was the only reply._

_ "Come on done be like that." Naru said "Can't we be friends or at least get along. You are stuck with me until I die."_

_**"I will not lower myself to associate with a rude brat who does not have the common courtesy to ask my name."**__ Kyuubi growled out._

_ "I thought Kyuubi was your name, you know kind like how Gaara's beast is called Shukaku." Naru said rubbing the back of her head._

_**"Kyuubi is my title, just as Shukaku's is ichibi."**__ Kyuubi said in his growl-y voice. _

_ "Oh, okay. So what is your name?" Naru asked now genuinely curious._

_**"If you had asked on your own I may have told you, but now you must prove to me you have the right to know. We Bijuu do not tell just anyone own names."**__ Kyuubi replied._

_ "Aww come on! Everyone knows Shukaku's name." Naru pouted._

_**"That is because Shukaku has always been an arrogant fool. Learning my name is a privilege."**__ Kyuubi said._

_ "okay ,okay. So I gotta earn the right to your name." Naru said "So how do I do that?"_

_**"Figure that on your own."**__ Kyuubi replied._

_ "Okay fine." Naru said "So why don't you tell me other things about you I don't know. You can't be all death and destruction, you have to have some other likes and dislikes."_

_**"I am tired and done talking for now"**__ Kyuubi said turning away, but Naru thought she saw a smirk on his muzzle._

_ "Okay, later Kyuubi" Naru said as she left._

Right now it would be dinnertime on the third day of Itachi's mission and Naru was wondering when he would get back and if she would have to go back to what she assumed was the cellar. Of course 6pm on the dot her door opened and in walked none other than Itachi.

"Oh Itachi, I didn't know you were back. Konan never said when you would arrive so assumed it won't be until later." Naru said in surprise "Does this mean I have to go back to the cellar or can I stay in this room?"

"My room is down the hall so I see no reason why you can't stay in this room as long as you behave." Itachi replied as he set the tray of food down.

"You knew if you keep treating me like I'm 5 instead of 15 I will start calling you by a cute pet name like a real little kid would." Naru said with a pout, "I know I'll call you Ita-nii."

Other than a slight twitch of his right eyebrow he showed no response to her comment as he turned around and left the room. However as soon as he left she ended up laughing so hard at the fact she had just gotten under his skin. She also realized that even though he had killed his whole clan single-handedly he had just shown he still had that insufferable Uchiha pride.

For the rest of the week she just observed Itachi. She still tried to start a conversation whenever he brought her food or she would ask him for stuff to read to fill the hours when she was alone. She soon realized he was not what she expected from an S-rank criminal that murdered his whole clan in cold-blood. She accepted him to be anti-social and brooding like Sasuke, maybe even a little bloodthirsty. But instead he was just the quiet type that was awkward around people (just like Gaara after he got Shukaku under control); she could also see in his eyes (when he would make eye contact) that he was lonely and full of regret.

She really was curious how someone who was obviously not the psychotic,-kill-your-family,-and-taunt-your-brothe r-type could do what he could even be accused let alone admitted to such a horrendous crime. After just watching him she decided she was going to try and get him to speak to her. It was noon and Naru was sitting on the bed in her room for Itachi to bring her lunch but she does have to wait long as Itachi soon arrived.

"Itachi?" Naru asked as he entered with the tray.

"Hn." Was the reply she got.

"Was wondering if maybe you could stay while I ate lunch?" Naru asked, she saw him lift his right brow in question, "You don't have to say anything if you stay, I just don't like eating alone." Itachi sat on the other side of the bed, and with nothing else to do he lay down and rested for a while. Naru started to ramble about her lonely childhood as she ate she soon notice Itachi had fallen asleep. So she just finished her lunch and sat there watching him sleep.

He looked so peaceful and she didn't really want to wake him, she had a feeling that a peaceful night sleep was hard to come by when you were constantly surrounded by unstable S-rank criminals. She was about to reach over and wake him up when there was an explosion that shook the whole building, which caused Itachi to wake up.

"What was that, Itachi?" Naru asked worried.

"Don't worry Naru. I have a feeling it was just Deidara." Itachi said and Naru saw his eye open infinitesimally and a confused look cross his face. '_Why am I soothing her worry and when did I fall asleep?'_ he thought.

"you were only asleep for about a half hour, I was about to wake you up when that explosion happened." Naru said.

"Hn" Itachi said. '_well that answers one question?_' He got up, grabbed the tray, and headed for the door.

"Itachi could you eat dinner with me as well?" Naru asked "I really liked the company."

"Hn" and Itachi left. So Naru decided to talk to Kyuubi again.

Naru had been officially been the Akatsukis' prisoner for five weeks, and she had to admit it wasn't all bad. For the last two weeks Itachi had been taking meals with her. During that time she had regaled him with all sorts of stories about her life in the village before she left to train with Jiraiya. She had started with pranks she played during the academy, to how she beat Mizuki, to the mission in the land of waves (and how her and Sasuke competed so hard in the tree climbing exercise that they both ended up collapsing with exhaustion, and how she saved Sasuke from Haku), to fighting Orochimaru during the chuunin exam, to getting Tsunade-baachan to return to the village to be the Hokage, and how she fought Sasuke at the Valley of the End to try and stop him from going to Orochimaru.

He seemed genuinely upset when he heard how Sasuke went so far as to shove his Chidori through her chest in his quest for power. She however liked it better when he smiled at her stories. His rare smiles would cause her heart to clench with unfamiliar feeling, and the one time she made him laugh her breathe stopped at the rich sound.

_Flashback_

_ They were sitting on Naru's bed they had just finished eating lunch and Naru was still talking about her chuunin exam._

_ "So once everyone was gathered in this ginormous arena in the tower they told us about how the third part of the exam was individual tournaments. Remember how I told you Orochimaru had bitten Sasuke, well Sakura being a big Sasuke fan girl was worried and told him to drop out and just try next time. However he was bent on provivnghe was the strongest, stubborn bastard. I swear most of the time I think he just used_ _needed to beat you as a way to inflate his ego,_ not that it could get any bigger_. Anyway he fought and won, _of course. _Sakura tied in her fight with Ino Yamanaka. _

_Me? Well I was fighting against Kiba Inuzuka and I swear he was louder than me. Anyway we fought and were pretty evenly matched which I pretty amazing if you ask me cuz to be honest Kakashi-sensei never really trained me that much. It was always more like he was an overprotective big brother trying to protect me from anything harsh. So all the moves I used are things I had seen others do and I just kind of throw then together._

_So eventually Kiba and Akamaru, his nin-ken, took a food pill which increased their power and senses; though I didn't know about the senses part. Anyway I was starting to run low on chakra because I hadn't recovered my chakra from my fight with pedo-snake. My plan was to gather the last off my chakra and create as many shadow clones as possible and pummel the hell out of Kiba. Now this is where it gets embarrassing, Kiba was right behind me as I was straining to gather enough chakra when I suddenly fart." At this point Naru was so red, "Anyway Kiba ended up passing out from sensory overrode."_

_As Naru looked at she saw his shoulders were shaking with the laughter he was trying to contain._

"_Uchiha Itachi it is not funny I think that is the most embarrassing moment of my life." Naru said indignantly with an embarrassed pout. It was that look that cause Itachi to finally lose control and laugh out loud. It was the greatest sound Naru had ever heard in her in her life. Where his voice was velvety smooth when he spoke, his laugh was rich and kind of roguish. It sent a warm feeling she had never experience to her abdomen and stopped her breathe, the sound was just so mesmerizing she couldn't help but want to hear it again._

It was almost lunch time and Naru was waiting for Itachi to show up. Starting today it was his turn to spill about his past and she was not taking no for an answer. Finally Itachi showed up with lunch, they started eating, and Naru looked at him expectantly.

"Hn."

"Don't monosyllable me it's your turn to tell stories." Naru said with a playful glare.

"What do you want to know, Naru?" Itachi asked.

"What is was like to grow up in such a prestigious clan? Was being a clan heir difficult? Who were your friends growing up? Was it hard to be a prodigy? What did you do for fun?" Naru said excitedly "I want to know everything about you."

Itachi smirked as he started to tell Naru everything there was to know about him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**Summary:** Naru is caught by the Akatsuki while on her Training trip with Jiraiya and is held prisoner for about two months before she escapes. While a captive Itachi is charged with watching her but he's not quite what she suspected and finds herself captivated by the mystery that is Uchiha Itachi. Upon her return to the village she decides to go through everything related to him and the Uchiha's and she finds herself falling in love with the Itachi. Will she be able to bring Sasuke home before he confronts Itachi or with she lose the love of her life?

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Flashback_

'Flashback thought'

**Bijuu speech**

'**Bijuu thought'**

Chapter Three

Naru had now been a captive for about 7 weeks, as great as being away from the perv was she knew she would have to find a way to leave. Over the last month she had gotten so that she and Kyuubi were on more friendly terms. They had come to the agreement which was that the only time Naru would use Kyuubis' chakra with his permission and she had that as long as she treated him with the same respect she would give any other intelligent being; as the Kyuubi was more than a mass of destructive chakra and had feelings and opinion just like anyone else.

For the last two weeks the Kyuubi had been working on canceling out the chakra suppression seal that had been placed on Naru. After two weeks of constant work the seal was almost cancelled, another day or two and Naru would have full access to hers' and Kyuubis' chakra and be able to escape from the Akatsuki.

For the last week and a half Naru had been allowed to leave her room and roam around the Akatsuki base so right now Naru was currently in the library that was rarely used by anyone but it was even less likely she would run into anyone because Itachi said everyone was being called to the main base not that he would say where that was. The only ones still at this base were Itachi, his partner, Kisame, a plant looking guy called Zetsu, Zetsus' follower some weird guy in an awesome orange mask (which Naru had trying to get the guy to give her) she thought his name might be Tobi; because he was always saying 'Tobi is a good boy', and of course herself. Zetsu and his follower were leaving for headquarters in the morning (once again unless info provided by Itachi).

Looking at the clock on the wall Naru decided it was time to go meet Itachi in the kitchen for lunch. It had become their new habit to eat lunch in the kitchen then they go for a walk and Itachi will tell her all about himself. With how somber he was getting yesterday she could tell they were getting close to the massacre and she had a gut feeling that the massacre was not what it seemed she could only hope he would tell here the truth.

Arriving in the kitchen she greeted Itachi with a big smile, before she noticed that Kisame was in the kitchen as well.

"Hello Kisame-san, are you going to join 'Tachi and myself for lunch?" Naru asked.

"Is that an invitation?" Kisame asked leering "Cuz I ain't one to turn down a pretty girl."

"Kisame" Itachi growled a warning at his partner.

"Don't worry 'Tachi every girl loves a compliment it does wonders for our ego and our confidence." Naru said with a big smile. She saw him relax slightly but he was still too uptight when others were around for her liking. She liked it better when it was just the two of them away from anyone else and he was relaxed; while as relaxed as a shinobi could ever get. "So what is that delicious smell, please tell me that it's lunch?" She was trying to relieve some the tension that had built up in the room. She didn't want a repeat of last week's incident.

_Flashback_

_ Naru was just roaming around the base seeing as her reward for being such a good little prisoner was that she was now aloud out of her room and if she asked Itachi was even willing to let go for walks outside if he was with her._

_ So Naru had decided she would go check out their library. On the way there she ran into a man with slicked back silver hair and purple eyes, he was muttering to himself so Naru tried to shrink against the wall and make herself invisible as he passed her. Unfortunately he noticed her so one second he was muttering to himself and the next she found herself pressed against the wall._

_ "Well if it isn't the little jinchuriki whore Itachi has taken an interest in." he said. "I wonder what he would do if I took a turn. You must be good to get a response from that heartless bastard."_

_ "L-l-let m-me g-go!" Naru tried to sound firm but she fucking stuttered._

_ "You're our prisoner you little bitch that mean if we decide we need a little release you will be the good little slut you are." The guy said. At his words she struggled to get loose but without her chakra to help increase her strength she was helpless._

_ She felt his free hand roam up her side and cup her breast. She felt tears well up in her eyes and opened her mouth to scream but next thing she knew his tongue invaded her mouth. She felt the tears leak out her eyes and struggled but he just tightened his grip and she whimpered in pain. Suddenly he was pulled off of her she turned to see who her savoir was. Itachi was a seriously pissed off, the look on his face was a promise of death to whoever crossed him; yet instead of fear all she felt was a sense of relief and a weird fluttering in her stomach._

_ "WHAT THE HELL?" the man on the floor as he stood, he froze for a second when he saw the look on Itachi face "Oh so Itachi came to save his lil' whore."_

_ "Hidan, Leader-sama specifically said that the nine-tails jinchuriki was not to be harmed in anyway." Itachi said each word was laced with enough KI to make an elite jounin shit brick "Leader-sama also said anyone dumb enough to go against his orders was to be punished."_

_ "So what only the 'Great Fucking Uchiha' is allowed to touch the slut! Talk about special treatment" Hidan said with a sneer "I wonder how that pompous ass of a leader would react if he thought you were fucking the bitch."_

_ "I guess we'll find out soon won't we." Itachi said harshly as his sharingan shifted from three spinning tomoes to what looked like a three-sided shuriken. Once he met Hidan's eye his body went rigid then fell to the ground in a heap._

_ "Is he dead?" Naru asked hopefully._

_ "Unfortunately I'm not allowed to do that." Itachi said relaxing "He is only in a nightmare of his own making for the next 48 hrs." Itachi looked and saw her nod in understanding. He also saw she was pretty shaken. "Why don't you go back to your room its late and you are going into shock. I'll check on you after I take care of this." Naru nodded once again and headed back to her room._

_ An hour and a half later Itachi showed up at Naru's room and knocked before entering. He walked in and saw her sitting on her bed. Her hair was still damp and from what he could see of her skin, it looked as if she had tried to scrub her skin off as her normally bronze color skin had an irritated red tint to it._

_ "How are you feeling Naru?" Itachi asked quietly as he took off his cloak and sat down next to her. Suddenly Naru latched onto his blue t-shirt and bawled her eyes out, so he just wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug until she quieted down._

_ "Thank you." Naru mumbled into his shirt before raising her head._

_ "I'm sorry I didn't arrive sooner." He replied._

_ "Me too. I can still feel him no matter how much I clean myself I still feel dirty." Naru whispered looking incredibly vulnerable._

_ Next thing she knew Itachi's lips were on hers causing her to gasp in surprise. He took advantage of that and slid his tongue into her mouth. Too soon they had to part for air and sat there for a momenta gasping for air before Naru found her voice._

_ "'Tachi what was that?" Naru asked confused._

_ "Just helping you forget his touch." He replied with a trademark Uchiha smirk, "Did it work?"_

_ "A little." She answered with a small smile._

_ "I'll just have to try harder." He said as he captured her lips in another kiss. This time he pressed her down onto the bed and guided her up so her head was resting on the pillows. Once she was comfortably situated his hands mapped out the contours of her body as they roamed her sides. He pulled his lips form hers, causing her to whimper at the loss of contact, as he repositioned himself so he was hovering over her with his leg pressed between her thighs._

_ Naru looked up into Itachi's eyes and saw a whole spectrum of emotions play though them. She highly doubted that either of them was 'in love' the other but she know it was stronger than just lust. It was complicated and yet completely captivating._

_ "'Tachi" she heard the plea in her voice as he answered almost immediately by sealing their lips in a searing kiss. Soon she felt Itachi's tongue run across her lips asking for entrance, however when she hesitated his hand lightly squeezed her breast, resulting in a pleasured gasp that he took full advantage of and used his tongue to map out her mouth._

_ Soon Itachi was dominating the kiss, which pulled a moan from deep in Naru's throat as she threaded her finger though his long, silky black hair (unsure of when it had escaped his hair tie). She gave his hair a harsh tug causing Itachi to moan as she got him to deepen the kiss father. Soon she was withering under him from the pleasure of their kiss: he used his leg in an attempt to pin her down, which elicited a moan from her as she rubbed her clothed nether region against his thigh. They soon had to separate for air and Itachi rested his forehead against hers causing their breathe to mingle for a little while._

_ "I think we should stop before this goes any farther." Itachi said as he caught Naru's eye._

_ "Okay." Was her reluctant reply, he gave her one more quick chaste kiss before he rolled onto the bed beside her and waited for his breathing to regulate. Once it did he sat up and ran his fingers through his ruffled hair, but one he went to leave he realized Naru had a hold of his shirt; effectively stopping him._

_ "Please stay." Naru asked a silent plea in her eyes "Just for tonight." Itachi just nodded as they adjusted into a comfortable position for the night. Itachi was lying on his back with his arm wrapped around Naru, who was cuddled up to his side with her head resting on his chest. She was soon lulled to sleep by the rhythmic sound of his beating heart and he followed shortly after. The next morning Naru wake up all alone, she was slightly disappointed by shrugged it off as she started stretching the sleep out of her muscles. Soon her door opened and Itachi walked in with their breakfast. They started eating but Naru felt tension slowly building between them, and decided to start a conversation between them to break it._

_ "Well, I have good news for you." Naru said mischievously._

_ "What's that?" Itachi asked curiously._

_ "You're a better kisser than your brother." She replied with a smirk. He chuckled as he raised his brow._

_ "I didn't know you and my otouto had that kind of relationship" He said with a teasing smirk._

_ "We don't! He was my rival, best friend, and brother. The kiss was a complete accident and my WORST memory." Naru said with a scowl._

_ "Really?" Itachi sounded intrigued._

_ "Yeah, didn't I tell you that story?" She asked, he just shook his head. "Well, I do try hard never to remember that incident. Anyway, it happened on team placement day…"_

"Ramen" was Itachi's indifferent reply

"Great. I love ramen, it's the best food in the world." Naru replied enthusiastically. "So are you joining us for lunch, Kisame?"

"No, I just had to speak to Itachi about when we leave." Kisame replied getting up from the chair he was in.

"Oh, too bad." Naru said sitting down at the table. Itachi served lunch and sat down. "She when do we leave, 'Tachi?"

"Three days if everything goes as planned." He replied.

"So where are we going? Or am I not allowed to know?" Naru asked.

" I can't tell you until we arrive." Itachi said "Any other questions?"

"Can you tell me where we are? It can't do any harm seeing as we're leaving soon." Naru reasoned.

"True. We are 2 ½ days north of Kusagakure, 4 at civilian speed." Itachi said.

"Oh. So, will you still train with me after lunch until we leave?" she asked.

"Yes, I may even let you use that sword you've been bragging so much about." He said with a smirk.

"I am so going to kick your ass." Naru said with a smirk of her own and they finished their lunch.

A/N: Naru's escape fom the Akatsuki next chapter so stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**Summary:** Naru is caught by the Akatsuki while on her Training trip with Jiraiya and is held prisoner for about two months before she escapes. While a captive Itachi is charged with watching her but he's not quite what she suspected and finds herself captivated by the mystery that is Uchiha Itachi. Upon her return to the village she decides to go through everything related to him and the Uchiha's and she finds herself falling in love with the Itachi. Will she be able to bring Sasuke home before he confronts Itachi or with she lose the love of her life?

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Flashback_

'Flashback thought'

**Bijuu speech**

'**Bijuu thought'**

Chapter 4

"Naru, give me the scroll with your katana." Itachi said holding out his hand. Naru did as told and Itachi unsealed it. "Wear it."

"Why? It's not like anyone is going to attack two members of Akatsuki." Naru asked but still strapped it to her back.

"We have to move at civilian pace seeing as your chakra is sealed." Kisame said "Seeing as you could never take both of us, even with your chakra unsealed, we saw no reason why you couldn't at least be armed to defend yourself."

Naru just nodded,_ 'I am so glad everyone underestimates me. Kyuubi unsealed my chakra last night. Now I just have to find a good chance to escape."_ Then she noticed Itachi was watching her and that he knew.

They traveled all day and as soon as the sun started setting they set up camp for the night. Naru was in charge of setting up the tents, Itachi started a fire, and Kisame was sent to hunt.

"When did you do it?" Itachi asked as soon as Naru sat down next to him.

"Kyuubi did it last night while I was sleeping." She didn't try to hide anything.

"Why not try anything?" He asked.

"I don't have an opening? Are you going to reseal my chakra?"

"No." After that Kisame came back with a deer and they ate dinner. After dinner Naru climbed into one of the tents to go to sleep, Kisame had first look out she Itachi followed her inside and also went to sleep.

It was like that for two more nights. However before bed the fourth night Itachi made a big deal about showing Kisame that he was putting up a privacy seal in the tent.

"Don't disturb us." Itachi said as he went into the tent. Once inside he activated the seal which made it so that no sound could be heard outside of the tent. "Naru tonight is the night you are escaping. We're about six hours west of Kusagakure."

"Would they know you helped me?" Naru asked. "Besides how am I supposed to take out Kisame?"

"Don't worry I have it all planned out so that no one will know anything, but there is something I need you to do for me." Itachi told her.

"Anything." She told him. Itachi reached into his hip holster and pulled out six scrolls and handed them to her.

"Those are all of the Uchiha Clan secrets that are pasted down to the next heir when they reach 18." Itachi said. "After my brother reaches 18 I want you to give them to him."

"Why?" Naru asked confused.

"Because I trust you, and know you will be able to bring him back to the right path." Itachi said.

"I get that, but why would you want your clan resurrected if you destroyed it once?" she said.

"There are many reasons none of which I can tell you right now." Itachi pulled out another scroll out and handed it to her. "This one has a blood seal on it so that only one of my relatives can open it, I want you to give it to Sasuke once he once again shows he is truly loyal to Konoha."

"What's on it? If you don't mind me asking." Naru asked.

"It explains why I did everything." Itachi said "Now get some sleep, you'll be leaving at midnight."

At midnight Itachi woke Naru and exited the tent to go knock out Kisame. Soon after Naru heard a dull thud so she exited the tent. Itachi turned to her with his sharingan still activated.

"So what did you do to him?" Naru asked.

"I caught him in my one-handed genjutsu seeing as he knows not to look me in the eye." Itachi said "Once in my genjutsu I was able to use my sharingan on him and I altered his memory."

"So he won't know it was you?" Naru asked slightly relieved.

"No when he wakes he will remember hearing a slight noise then having the pressure point at the base of his neck pushed. It will all point to you." He told her, and she sigh in relief.

She walked up to him and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, then murmured "Thanks, 'Tachi." That was the last thing he heard before she hit his pressure point, knocking him out, and put him back in the tent.

At sunrise Naru arrived at the gates of Kusagakure. She walked up to the gate keepers and pulled out her ninja papers.

"What is your business in Kusa?" one gatekeeper asked.

"I'm on a training trip with my mentor Jiraiya of the Sennin," Naru told the man "He was pulled away on urgent business for Konoha that I was not allowed to follow him on. I realized we were near Kusa when he left me so I figured I would request a place to rest up and wait for him, seeing as Kusa and Konoha are allied."

"You may enter and go to an inn but do not leave your room until you have been seen by the Kusakage¹." The second gatekeeper said.

"Understood." Naru said with a dazzling smile "Could you direct me to a cheap hotel, my funds are low do to my lack of missions."

"Go two blocks down the main road take a left and go three blocks down that street on your right is a small bed & breakfast." GK1² said.

"Thank you. Do you know about how long it will take for the Kusakage to be able to see me?'

"Either today or tomorrow." GK2² replied.

"Thank you." Naru said with a bow and headed in the direction they told her. She got to the bed &breakfast pretty quickly she requested a room. Once in the room she decided she may as well rest until she was called by the Kusakage. After she had spoken to them she would find a way to earn back the money she had given to the Akatsuki to show she would cooperate with them, then she would summon a toad and let Ero-sennin know where she was and that she was all right.

The next day the Kusakage summoned her to their office. It was a man about the same age as Jiraiya and Baa-chan by the name Yasou. He gave her permission to use any of the training grounds, full access to their library, she was able to take any mission she wanted (as long as to mission pay was split between her and the village as 'good fellowship'), and she was also allowed to help at the academy whenever she wanted during her stay.

For the first few days she took simple D-rank to get acquainted with the village, then took some C-ranks that brought her out of Kusa to the surrounding area. At the end of a week she summoned Gamakichi.

"Yo! Naru where have you been Jiraiya has been searching all over Gake no Kuni³ for you since you went missing?" Gamakichi said.

"I was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, but they got sloppy with watching a 'weak' prisoner." Naru said "Could you tell Ero-sennin I'm free and waiting in Kusagakure."

"You got it!" He said with a salute.

"Great. Here's some snacks." Naru said giving him a couple bags of chips then he took off.

Naru decided she would go see if there was anything she could help with at the academy. When she got there she saw they were outside practicing their taijutsu. She soon spotted a small group of three kids off the side that had an air of mischief around them. Being a prankster she could spot one a mile away, and this group reminded her of the Konohamaru gang back home. She snuck up behind the group and listened to then.

"this will teach them to pick on us." One boy said.

"I didn't know if this is a good idea, Ryou-kun." The only girl in the group said.

"You worry too much Aoi." The boy now recognized as Ryou said.

"He's right. They never should have picked on us for being orphans." The second boy said.

"what is the teacher gets mad at us again?" Aoi asked worried.

"The great Ryou-sama would never get caught by a chuunin!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Your grades are worst then mine _Oh Great Ryou-sama_" the unnamed boy said.

"Shut up, Yuta!" Ryou shouted, then looking to see if the teacher noticed, "besides the teacher just ignores us anyway." He shuffled to the side and Naru could finally see what they were working on. It was just a simple tripwire trap that anyone see through if they were aware of their surroundings; I mean yeah it was good for an 8-year-old, but she thought she should offer some improvements.

"that'll never work you three." Naru said from behind them, which caused a chain of events she should have seen coming. All three jumped at the sound of her voice, Ryou shouted about how she didn't know anything and in his excitement fell over the tripwire caused all three kids to be covered in bright paint and feathers. "See told you." Naru said laughing, all the commotion caught the teachers' attention.

"What did you do this time you three?" She asked sternly before noticing Naru. "Who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naru from Konohagakure. I was told I could help out at the academy if I wanted was in the village, so I came to it check out." Naru said.

"Fine, I'm Yamamoto Saya." The teacher said.

"Nice to meet you Saya-sensei." Naru said holding out her hand.

"Yeah. Well I had they kids out here practicing taijutsu before that group of misfits disturbed us. So you can I either help or just observe how I teach." Saya said.

"Why don't I work with your so- called group of misfits." Naru said smiling at the three kids cover in paint " I love a challenge, and you don't have to deal with them."

"I don't really want to have them disrupting the class." Saya said.

"That's fine. I have an idea." Naru said "I'm here for the next two weeks so how about I teach them away from the school and when they come back you won't even recognize them. As long as their parents don't mind."

"They're all orphans" Saya said disdainfully "So you can do whatever you want with them."

"Okay." Naru turned to the three kids. "Why don't you go home for today and get cleaned up. I want you to meet me outside of the Ramen shop at 9am tomorrow morning." The three kids nodded and left, Naru gave the teacher a cheeky grin "There now they are out of your hair for the next two weeks." Suddenly Naru's eye's turned icy as she stared at Saya, "And one more thing, As a teacher it's your job to help each and every student reach their full potential. Not just the students have parents, those three have the most potential out of all your students, but your prejudice has blinded you.

¹ - Kusakage- Grass shadow, totally made it up because I didn't know what the village leader

was called, and 'the village leader' it too hard to type a lot.

² - GK1, GK2- gatekeeper 1 & 2

³ - Gake no Kuni- Land of Cliffs, I made that up too. Cause when Naru was kidnapped she and

Jiraiya were a couple miles from Takigakure (Village hidden in the Waterfalls)

but the country had no name. So seeing as you need cliffs for waterfalls I am

calling it Land of Cliffs.

A/N: Kusagakure (Village Hidden in the Grass) is located in Hara no Kuni (Land of Fields)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**Summary:** Naru is caught by the Akatsuki while on her Training trip with Jiraiya and is held prisoner for about two months before she escapes. While a captive Itachi is charged with watching her but he's not quite what she suspected and finds herself captivated by the mystery that is Uchiha Itachi. Upon her return to the village she decides to go through everything related to him and the Uchiha's and she finds herself falling in love with the Itachi. Will she be able to bring Sasuke home before he confronts Itachi or with she lose the love of her life?

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Flashback_

'Flashback thought'

**Bijuu speech**

'**Bijuu thought'**

Chapter 5

The next morning Naru was at the villages' only ramen shop, it wasn't as good as Ichiraku's but it was still tasty. At 9am the three kids walked into the ramen shop.

"Would you three like a bowl of ramen?" Naru asked passing half way through her six bowl, they shook their heads 'no', "Your loss. Three beef ramen." Naru said before finishing the bowl in front of her. Soon three more ramen bowls were placed in front of her, all of which she inhaled in until five minutes. She paid then led the kids out the door.

"Okay you guys we are going go to training ground 20 and that is where we will meet for the next two weeks. I will explain more when we get there, understand?" Naru asked.

"Hai." The three replied hesitantly, they were not used to getting much attention and none of if they did get was never really positive, so to say they were weary of Naru was an understatement. They soon arrived at the training ground and Naru went to sit in the middle of the field, the three kids just looked at her.

"Well come sit down, you three." Naru said smiling, once they sat she spoke again "Okay seeing as we are going to be together for the next two weeks I think we should do introductions. So who wants to go first?" the kids looked at each other quickly.

"You should go first." Ryou said, the other two nodded in agreement.

"Okay, My name is Naru Uzumaki, future Hokage of Konohagakure. I like ramen, training, protecting my precious people, and meeting new people. My dislikes are waiting 3 mins for cup ramen, people who hurt my precious people, people who judge before they get to know someone, people who try to start conflict, and I hate Orochimaru. My hobbies are pulling pranks, reading, training, and just relaxing in the sun. My dreams for the future are saving my best friend, and hopefully his brother; and I am going to be the 6th Hokage. That's all, your turn little leader-kun." Naru said as she pointed at Ryou.

"I'm not little! My name is Ryou and I'm 8 ½ year olds. I like Yuta and Aoi, and yakisoba. I dislike people who look down on us. My hobbies are pranks. My dream is to be the most awesome Ninja ever." Ryou said, He was short with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt and khaki color pants with shinobi sandals. As a matter of fact all three kids wore the same outfit, except Aoi's had handmade bows sewn on to make it look more girly.

"Okay next. The girl in the middle."

"My name's Aoi, I'll be 8 in two months." Aoi said. She had light purple hair that was streaked with black and black eyes. She was a little shy. "I like Ryou-kun and Yuta-kun, and mitarashi dango. I dislike the people who like to bully us. My hobbies are studying, reading, cooking, and taking care of Ryou-kun and Yuta-kun. I don't know what my dream is but I would like to be a good Kunoichi."

"Okay last but not least, boy number 2."

"My name Yuta, I turned 8 a month and a half ago." Yuta said he jet black hair and purple eyes. He seemed to be the happy balance personality wise. "I like Ryou and Aoi-chan. I dislike bullies. My hobbies are reading and studying. My dream is to protect Ryou and Aoi-chan forever."

"Okay so that's it for introductions. Now do you have any questions?" Naru asked

"Yeah, why do you bother with us no one else care's." Ryou said.

"I just see three potentially great ninjas and thought you deserved to show someone your skills." Naru said "Besides you guys remind me of myself when I was younger, but that's a story for another time. Let's get down to learning, now who wants to tell me how much you guys already know?" Aoi raised her hand, Naru nodded. Once Naru had a basic idea of how much they knew she started teaching.

"Okay for the next hour we are going to read from the history books, I know it's boring but if you know what happened and why you can prevent something similar from happening again. After that we'll do a chakra exercise, then practice the three basic jutsus, then we'll go eat lunch. After lunch we are going shopping to get you guys some new clothes, plus you'll need a _special_ outfit for when we do stealth training. After that we'll come back to the training ground to work on you taijutsu and stamina. So you guys ready?"

With that Naru started teaching the kids. For stealth training she had them dress in neon colors and go around pulling pranks without getting caught. Ryou loved that lesson and the other two had to admit it was kind of fun. At the end of the first week the three had really improved in all there studies they were finally at the same level as all their classmates at the school. Aoi was still shy but had come out of her shell enough to vocalize her opinions, Ryou didn't shout as much, and he know had a friendly rivalry with Yuta to see who could learn things the fastest. All three had mastered the leaf exercise for chakra control, the quartet was currently eating lunch listening to Naru tell stories of the pranks she pulled when she was in the academy, when Naru suddenly sat up straight.

"Shit, I am so dead." Naru mumbled. The three kids looked confused but before they could ask what was wrong there was a big poof of smoke.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN YOU VANISHED?" a voice roared, "I ALMOST TORE GAKE NO KUNI APPART LOOKING FOR YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO ME IF THE AKATSUKI HAD KILLED YOU? TSUNADE WOULD KILL ME THEN BRING ME BACK JUST SO EVERYONE ELSE COULD HAVE A GO A KILLING ME AS WELL!"

"Ero-sennin calm down I'm fine." Naru said.

"CALM DOWN I SHOULD BEAT YOU WITH IN AN INCH OF YOU LIFE FOR THE WORRY YOU CAUSED ME." Jiraiya shouted, the threat didn't really carrying any weight because he was just worried and not angry. However three little munchkins came to her rescue anyway.

"Don't you dare threaten Naru-sensei!" Ryou shouted as he got into his taijutsu stance

"Yeah you have no right to yell at her!" Yuta said following Ryou's lead.

"Please don't be mean to Naru-nee." Aoi asked but she was also in her taijutsu stance. The three definitely caught Jiraiya off guard by protecting Naru, she however just smiled at their concern for her.

"Ryou, Yuta, Aoi, it's alright he doesn't mean any harm he was just worried, because I vanished on him for two months." Naru said and the three relax their stances.

"Vanished? You were fucking kidnapped by the group that wants you dead!" Jiraiya said.

"well I'm fine. They actually took good care of me seeing as they plan to do my extraction last." Naru informed.

"Why would someone what to kill Naru-nee?" Aoi asked on the verge of tears.

"yeah Naru-sensei is to kind for anyone to hate that much." Ryou said in a similar state, Yuta was too shocked to do anything but stare.

"Oh come on guys it's nothing to be sad about I won't die that easy I have too many things I have to do first. Remember my nindo is "to never give" and I never go back on my word." Naru said "So why don't you guys forget about it but remember ninja always make enemies and their lives are in danger with each mission. Okay?" To that she got a collect of watery smiles. "Hey I know what will cheer you up. How about instead of lesson this afternoon you watch me spar against one of the Legendary Sennin."

"Really can we?!" Ryou asked excitedly.

"Of course. That is if Ero-sennin isn't too tired from his travels." Naru said smiling at his. Jiraiya found himself faced with three excited and expectant faces of three adorable 8-yr-olds.

"Fine brats." Jiraiya agreed.

"Yahoo!" three voices cheered.

"Kick his ass, Naru-sensei!" – R.

"Good luck, onee-sensei." – Y.

"Please be careful, Naru-nee." – A.

"I'll do my best!" Naru told them.

"Do think I'll go easy on you just because you have been slacking for two months." Jiraiya said.

"Who said I was slacking in captivity. My caretaker was very considerate and trained with me." Naru gave an Uchiha smirk as she lunged at him starting the spar. Three hours and a few bruises later, three wide- eyes students followed Jiraiya and Naru back to town.

"Did you see that punch she landed, I think it cracked a couple ribs!" Ryou was exclaiming as he recapped the spar "Hey Ero-sennin did she crack any ribs?"

"My name is Jiraiya the great toad sage you brat." Jiraiya said "And I think she did." He added as he proudly ruffled Naru's hair.

"I know it. Naru-sensei is super awesome!" Ryou exclaimed making Naru blush at the compliment. Yuta just nodded in agreement.

"I think so too." Aoi whispered.

'Thanks guys." Naru said. "How about to celebrate me landing my first hit on Ero-sennin we go have yakisoba then go get dango for dessert. Ero-sennin's treat." That was greeted with three cheers.

For the next week Naru taught the kids their academy curriculum but she also start them on tree walking. Aoi picked it up the fastest, which made Naru suggest that Aoi look into learning to be a medical ninja. Unfortunately Naru's two weeks as their teacher was up and it was time for her to leave.

"Why can't you stay, nee-chan?" Aoi asked.

"Wish I could but I have to go." Naru said "You may think I'm a super strong ninja but I'm still not strong enough to protect all my precious people, which includes you guys. So I have to go with my sensei."

"But what about us? Who's going to teach us, nobody cares but you.' Ryou said.

"I promise there are more people out there who will see how awesome you guys are you just have to work hard just like you have been these last two weeks with me." Naru said "I promise I will visit you whenever I get the chance. So you three have to promise to keep up your training and become the awesome ninja I know you can be."

"We promise." The three said and hugged Naru. Afterwards Naru and Jiraiya left the village and headed on their way.

"You know now that we are out of the village and prying ears I want you to tell me everything you learned about the Akatsuki while you were their prisoner. It may help bring down their organization or point to why they want the tailed beasts." Jiraiya said.

"Okay." Naru told him everything from the time she was training in the field to Hidan's almost attack on her to Itachi helping her escape. She left out what Itachi told her if it didn't have to do with the Akatsuki as well as their making-out incident.

"What I don't understand is why Itachi would show you mercy when he murdered his whole clan in cold blood. Can you think of anything?" Jiraiya asked.

Naru thought of how they had developed a more-than-friends relationship and she felt her cheeks heat up but ignored the blush and answered "No, can't think of anything."

"Are you sure?" Jiraiya asked, suspicious of the sudden blush.

"Yup. Can't think of anything." Naru replied ending the conversation.

**Next chapter is a time skip to her homecoming in Konoha. **

**Thank you to everyone who read past my annoying little Author's Note in the beginning. As I said I write my stories for me but thank so much to the two people, Imperial Mint & ArachneManiac, who reviewed the story so far. I hope everyone Likes the story and continues to read it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**Summary:**Naru is caught by the Akatsuki while on her Training trip with Jiraiya and is held prisoner for about two months before she escapes. While a captive Itachi is charged with watching her but he's not quite what she suspected and finds herself captivated by the mystery that is Uchiha Itachi. Upon her return to the village she decides to go through everything related to him and the Uchiha's and she finds herself falling in love with the Itachi. Will she be able to bring Sasuke home before he confronts Itachi or with she loses the love of her life?

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Flashback_

'Flashback thought'

**Bijuu speech**

'**Bijuu thought'**

Chapter 6

*Time skip ~ 1 yr. 4mos 8

"Finally, I missed Konoha and everyone so much!" said the young woman who just landed inside the gate. She was about 5'6", her honey-blonde hair which was streaked with bright red natural highlights and hung loose going to her knees, she had vibrant azure colored eyes that put the sky to shame, three whisker marks adorned her face (which was lit was a 1000-watts smile) giving her an exotic look. She wore a mesh armor t-shirt under a bright orange tank top that stopped under her b-cup breasts; tight, black shorts that just covered her ass. She wore elbow-length, open- fingered orange gloves with a mini black weasel embroidered at the end. On hip was an orange pouch and there was a matching kunai holster on her right thigh, and she wore black open-toed, knee-high boot (think of Sakura's boots). "How can you stand to stay away for so long, Ero-sennin?"

"Don't call me that, gaki." Replied the older man that landed a split second after her. He was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face; he also had red lines that ran down from his eyes. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. He also wore hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. "I miss Konoha as much as the next person, but I can never seem to stay in one village for too long."

"More like your perverted ass gets chased out." The girl grumbled under her breathe.

" The great Jiraiya-sama does not get 'chased out', he gets 'chased after'." Jiraiya spoke.

"Whatever you say, Ero-sennin." The girl replied "Let's just go see Baa-chan. I have 2 ½ yrs. worth of dust to clean out of my apartment." With that they took to the roofs as they headed to the Hokage tower. About half way there the girl stopped and looked around. "This place hasn't changed at all." Then she looked at the Hokage Mountain, " Ero-sennin look they added Baa-chan's ugly mug!"

"Naru is that you!" A feminine voice called out from the ground causing the girl to look down.

"Sakura!" Naru answered as she jumped of the roof flipping through the air and landed gracefully next to the pinkette, before glomping her in a hug. "I missed you so much. How have you been? And you stronger than Baa-chan yet?"

"Slow down with the questions." Sakura said "It's great to see you to it has been so boring without you around. My training has been great but I still have a ways to go. So when did you get back?"

"About 10 mins ago. Ero-sennin and I were on our way to see Baa-chan." Naru said.

"Oh I must have left the gate just before you arrived, so do you want to go see Tsunade-sama with me?" Sakura said "I have to drop off the traveler report from the gate."

"Sure and you can get me up to date in all news Konoha." Naru said as they started walking as Sakura started filling Naru in on all the gossip. Soon they ran into Shikamaru and Temari walking around.

"Are you guys on a date?" Naru asked them. Temari got a faint blush (that would be missed by anyone that did know her).

"Of course not!" Temari said indignantly.

"I'm just escorting her around, she's here from the chuunin exam that just ended." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Well that explains why I didn't see when we stopped in Suna to warn Gaara." Naru said

"Warn him about what?" Temari asked sharply.

"The Akatsuki should being moving by the end of the month." Naru said much to the confusion of Sakura and Shikamaru "They are going in order so Gaara is first."

"Do you know when?" Temari asked.

"No, it's just guesses from the information we collected over the last two years. If you want more information you can come with us to see Baa-chan." Naru said "Shika you should come as well. Your mind might be able to fill in the blanks." Shikamaru nodded and the group set out to the Hokage Tower with some small talk.

"Baa-chan, I'm Back!" Naru shouted busting into the Hokage's office.

"Naru, knock first, don't just barge in!" Sakura yelled as she hit Naru upside the head. "this is the Hokage's office not your apartment!"

"I am glad your back Naru" Tsunade said as she stood up and hugged her. "So your training is complete. Jiraiya sent me monthly updates, except for a couple months a little over a year ago. Speaking of Jiraiya where is he?"

"Either 'researching' or cowering in fear of you somewhere." Naru said off-handedly.

"And what reason would he have to cower from me?" Tsunade asked with an eyebrow raised.

"um…well…you see…ah" Naru said uncomfortably.

"He didn't perv on you, did he?" Tsunade asked furiously.

" WHAT?! God no…he does have some morals, not many but some." Naru said "No, you see…Igotkidnappedfortwomonths."

"I didn't catch that." Tsunade said brows furrowed.

Naru took a calming breath before speaking again, "I said I got kidnapped for two months."

"KIDNAPPED?!" all but Shikamaru (who just gave her an appraising glance) yelled.

"How could he let that happen?" Tsunade snarled "when I get my hands on him."

"It's not really his fault." Naru said "I was training on my own and pushed myself too far. I was just lying there when 'Ta- Itachi" Tsunade's eyes widened at the name "and his partner, Kisame, came upon me."

"I want your memories gone through to see if there is anything of use in there that can help stop the Akatsuki." Tsunade said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Umm… Tsunade-sama what is this Akatsuki? Naru was talking with Temari-san about it earlier as well." Sakura asked and Shikamaru stiffened waiting for a response.

"Naru" Tsunade said looking at the blonde, who nodded in understanding.

"Sakura, Shika. You remember our chuunin exam and how Gaara and I fought?" Both nodded "You know the tale of how the Fourth killed the Kyuubi that attacked about 16 yrs. ago?' Again both nodded, "Well to start that's a lie, a human can't kill a tailed beast. The only way to deal with them is to seal them away and they can only be sealed in people" Sakura looked confused, while Naru saw Shikamaru putting pieces together. "Do you guys remember my 'secondary' chakra?" Sakura still confused, Shikamaru had put the pieces together and was wide-eyed. "yeah you guessed right Shika."

"I don't see where this is going." Sakura said.

"You see the best people to seal the beast in is babies. So when the Kyuubi attacked 16 yrs. ago on October 10 the Fourth had to choose a newborn to seal it into and out of all the children born that day, for some unknown reason, he chose me for the sacrifice." Naru said, she saw Sakura was crying (a few tears even escaped Shizune and Tsunade).

"How could anyone do that to a child?" Sakura asked "That not a burden anyone should have to bear."

"True, but it was seal the beast or let it destroy the village. It is the Hokage's duty to protect the village at all costs, so I can understand why he did it." Naru said "I just wish I know why he choose me. I'm sure there is a good reason those who know the answer won't tell me." Naru said, Tsunade stiffened at the last sentence which everyone but Sakura noticed. "Anyway as for the Akatsuki, all we know is that they want to collect and extract the demons. We just don't know why."

"Well that should answer your question, Sakura." Tsunade said "Naru in two days you will report to Inoichi at the T & I dept. to have him go through your memories of while you were captive. Now is there anything of importance I should know?"

"Just that the Akatsuki should start to move by the end of the month." Naru said. "They plan on extracting the beasts in order, that's the only thing the Akatsuki told me for certain. Everything else Ero-sennin knows and can fill you in on. It would be a good to for Temari and Shikamaru to hear everything as well, Suna is already filled in on everything we learned."

"I get why Temari should be briefed, but why do you want Shikamaru involved?" Tsunade asked, "You know we have Shikaku, who is my best strategist."

"That's true his father is _your_ best strategist, but I had two years of training, meditation, and thinking." Naru said, "I am going to be the next Hokage so I put some thought into what the village is going to be like under my rule. By then Konoha 12, cause if everything goes as planned Sasuke will be back, will be old enough to take reigns, but anyway to my point. Shikamaru is going to be _my_ best strategist and leave yours in the dust." Naru smiled at Shikamaru shocked face, but got a smile in return. "If he wasn't so lazy I know he could have been a jounin by the time the rest of us graduated the academy."

"I see" Tsunade said smiling, "Shikamaru you are dismissed for now, but I want you back here in 4 hrs. for the Akatsuki briefing."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Shikamaru said, before turning to leave Temari following behind him.

"Okay on to other business you two." Tsunade said"Now Team 7 was abolished after Sasuke _left_, Naru left for a training trip, and Sakura became my apprentice. So I have decided that you two need to be test to see how you skill have grown since your days as Team 7. Naru this will also show me if you deserve to be promoted to rank of chuunin. Understand?"

"Hai." They said together.

"How are we being tested?" Naru asked as she suddenly felt Kakashi's chakra signature outside the window.

"Ask you examiner?" Tsunade responded pointing out the window, which Naru jumped right out to land in front of Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi- sensei how long have you been here?" Naru asked.

"Long enough. How was your trip?" Kakashi replied.

"It was great, Ero-sennin trained me real hard." Naru said "Which reminds me, I have something for you?" She pulled out a gree

n book and handed it to him. "Jiraiya gave it to me but I don't read those _things _so here, of course it's not due out for another month."

"Is that what I think it is?" Kakashi asked reverently.

"Yup. Icha Icha Tactics first book in over two years." Naru said. "So what's our test?"

Kakashi stood up and put the book away, then looked between the two, "Be at our training ground 7am tomorrow." And with that he poofed away in a swirl of leaves.

"Looks like he went to read that damn smutty trash." Naru said.

"Hey that's my life work, gaki. It's romance not trash." Jiraiya said popping out of nowhere.

"Whatever, Ero-sennin." Naru said, just before Tsunade started shouting at him. "Hey Sakura, wanna go to Ichiraku's with me? I haven't had their ramen in FOREVER, besides it looks like Baa-chan is done with us."

"Sure we still have some catching up to do." Sakura said.

"Bye,Shizune-neechan, Baa-chan, Ero-sennin." Naru yelled as the two girls left the room. Naru and Sakura chatted for a while, Sakura said Team Gai was out on a mission until the middle of next week but that they were going to throw a welcome back party for Naru. After Naru went home and summoned some shadow clones to help clean her apartment and get it livable again, which only took a couple hours. Finally she was able go to sleep and rest up for tomorrow.

Okay she as you can see I have kinda changed the relationships a little, as well as Naru. Naru and Sakura were friends long before Sasuke left because Sakura matured after the mission to the wave and instead of be a fan girl she just crushed on Sasuke because she thought his brooding made him look like a mysterious, bad boy (we all knew the type) so as a result she realized Naru and Sasuke had a brother/sister relationship instead of seeing her as a 'rival-in-love' that fan girl Sakura would have seen. Also Naru knows about Gaara being Kazekage because I always found it hard to believe Naruto wouldn't talk to Gaara for a 3-year period went they share a similar burden… also there is more of a relationship between Naru/Sand siblings that will be revealed later, so look forward to it.

Of course as you have noticed by now 'Naru' is smarter/stronger than 'Naruto' but I have tried to keep that open and bright personality mainly because that is what I feel makes Naruto Naruto. However my 'Naru' shows her natural leadership ability better than 'Naruto'.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**Summary:**Naru is caught by the Akatsuki while on her Training trip with Jiraiya and is held prisoner for about two months before she escapes. While a captive Itachi is charged with watching her but he's not quite what she suspected and finds herself captivated by the mystery that is Uchiha Itachi. Upon her return to the village she decides to go through everything related to him and the Uchiha's and she finds herself falling in love with the Itachi. Will she be able to bring Sasuke home before he confronts Itachi or with she loses the love of her life?

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Flashback_

'Flashback thought'

**Bijuu speech**

'**Bijuu thought'**

Chapter 7

The morning Naru and Sakura arrived at 8am showed up at training ground 7 to find Shizune, a ticked off Tsunade, and an amused Jiraiya.

"What took you guys so long?" Tsunade asked "You're an hour late."

"We ran into Ino and Hinata, so we decided to have a girls' morning out." Naru said "It's not like Kakashi-sensei was going to be on time."

"We didn't know you were going to be here," Sakura explained nervously, knowing Tsunade's temper. "We're sorry Tsunade-sama."

"I'm not. It's their own fault for showing up on time." Naru said, causing Tsunade to crack her knuckles and Jiraiya to laugh. However she was saved from a beating by Kakashi's arrival.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted, as he looked at the group.

"It's about time Hatake." Tsunade gritted out.

"Well you see…" Kakashi stated lazily before he got cut off by Tsunade.

"Can it with the excuses. You job it to access their skills, you may use whatever means necessary, set your own time limit." Tsunade instructed.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi said turning to the two teens. "Okay this is going to be real simple. I'm giving you the bell test, same thing apply as when you were twelve, however it's a 24 limit this time."

"Okay let's go!' Naru said summoning five clones, four of which attacked Kakashi who easily defeated them.

"I never said start, you still hot-headed." Kakashi said.

"Not quite." Naru said grabbing her clones hand, "I just wanted to get the bells the way I should have thought of when I was 12."

"What's that?" Kakashi asked, Naru clone poofed only to appear at Kakashi side.

"Kamarimi" Naru as she held up the bells causing everyone to sweat dropped.

"Why hasn't anyone else every thought of that?" Tsunade groaned. "I mean tons of genin have been given the bell test, myself and the fourth included."

"Well, Naruto once again you have managed to shock us with your ingenuity once again." Kakashi said.

"I can't take the credit for the idea." Naru said as she tossed the bells back to Kakashi "Someone else gave me the idea when I was telling them about the genin test. I face palmed when he suggested it." Everyone saw how her features softened at the memory of this person, and all were curious who pulled that kind of reaction from her (of course Jiraiya had his assumptions). "So are we gonna get this test on the road or what?" Naru asked snapping back to herself.

"Alright, start." Kakashi said as he vanished on a puff of smoke.

"Where is he?" Naru asked as Sakura looked around.

"Below!" Sakura shouted as she punched the ground causing it to crumble. _'Note to self: dodge punch when Sakura is really upset.'_ Naru thought.

"Jiraiya what rank would you say Naru is at right now?" Tsunade asked after watching the match for a few hours.

"She is at the point where if she goods out in a spar she can match me for a few hours before I start to overpower her." Jiraiya replied. "So I'd say she is ready for a chuunin promotion and with a couple months experience she'll be ready to become a jounin for this village as well."

"What do you mean in this village as well?" Tsunade asked.

"Remember that agreement you made with the Sand Siblings as part of the Allegiance Agreement?" Jiraiya asked.

"They get to adopt Naru and as such she is also an honorary member of Suna, working as an ambassador when necessary. Yes I remember." Tsunade said "Isn't that why Gaara was election as Kazekage by the Suna council?"

"That and neither of his siblings would take the position because Naru convinced Gaara he was born to protect Suna." Jiraiya said "Anyway Gaara deemed that as a Jinchuriki and the one to help him 'see the light' she deserved to be on his personal guard, which consists of high-jounin and ANBU."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Tsunade asked "You should have told me."

"It was a Suna matter and did not concern Konoha." Jiraiya stated simply.

"What if the Kages were under attack she would have to pick a side." Tsunade stressed.

"We both know she would never pick a side she has vowed to herself to protect everyone precious to her." Jiraiya said "Now back to her skills. I think if you were to start her training now she would be ready to take over by the time she reaches 18, if you wanted."

"Really?" Tsunade asked. "I will think about it, but her training would have to be in secret because those stuffy old coots would try to block us at every move. Now one more question."

"What?" Jiraiya asked raising his brow.

"Who was she talking about?" Tsunade asked "I know you saw that look."

"She won't tell me." Jiraiya said "Every time I brought up her being in love or having a crush, she denied it. I think she believes herself when she says that. She really doesn't know her features soften when she speaks about whoever it is."

"Don't give me that. I know you at least have an assumption of who it is." Tsunade said.

"You're right I do but I also know ignorance is bliss, Hime." Jiraiya said solemnly.

"Are you telling me to drop this?" Tsunade said.

"I'm saying that even an assumption won't help anyone." Jiraiya said.

After several more hours Sakura and Naru get the bells from Kakashi (we all know how). Naru and Sakura were waiting for Tsunade's evaluation as she had just finished speaking with Kakashi.

"Naru, did you come up with that Taijutsu style on your own or was it something Jiraiya-sama taught you?" Kakashi asked as he joined the two girls.

"I learned it on my own mostly," Naru said "It's a combination of two different styles which took a while to combine. However once I did it made it kind of unpredictable."

"Which styles did you combine, I thought I recognized some of those moves?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Well on style was an Uzumaki Clan technique that could be used with my kenjutsu." Naru said.

"You have a clan?" Sakura said

"Yeah, I was surprised as well." Naru said "I kinda remembered hearing about my clan in the academy but then Iruka-sensei told us it had been wiped out during the Second Shinobi war so I just pushed the thought away."

"Now that you mention it I do remember that." Sakura said "Something like them being more powerful than the Senju or Uchiha clan so they were feared by all their enemies, which caused Iwa and Kumo to join forces and wipe out the whole clan."

"Yeah that's the one. Well it would turn out some people escaped and are scattered around the elemental continent. Making me one of the last Uzumakis' which is kinda cool." Naru said. "Anyway back to my taijutsu, once I was proficient in the Uzumaki style; which is primarily defensive, Ero-sennin decided I should try and combine an offensive style with it because I'm not really a defensive fighter."

"Isn't that almost impossible to do because both styles have to balance out?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Naru said "Ero-sennin said he had to put a lot of thought into it but he said he finally found one that would work. It took almost five months before I could even try combining them because I had to completely teach the style to myself, because Ero-sennin had only ever seen it done and took more speed than he could use."

"Really, a style Jiraiya-sama can't use?" Kakashi asked intrigued "Which would that be?"

"The Fourth Hokage's personal style." Naru said shocking Kakashi.

"So that's why I recognized some of the moves." Kakashi murmured.

"Why's that, Kaki-sensei?" Naruto asked, even Sakura looked interested in learning something about their old sensei.

"The Fourth Hokage was my sensei." Kakashi told them.

"That's so cool!" Naru shouted "He has totally been my hero since I was little." Just then Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune (who was holding a wiggling Tonton) walked over, stopping all farther conversation about the Fourth.

"Alright, based on my observations of this match, I am reinstating you three as a team. However instead of teacher and students you will all be equals. The leader will be Kakashi and you shall all be part of Team Kakashi." Tsunade said. "your first mission shall be in a week. Now, Naru in regards to your promotion…*dramatic pause*… I want you to pick up your chuunin vest and uniform in three days' time. Congratulations Brat!"

"Yes!" Naru shouted jumping up in the air.

"You're all dismissed!" Tsunade said "Gaki remember I want you at the T&I dept. at 10am tomorrow morning to see Inoichi."

"Hai, baachan!" Naru said as Team Kakashi went to celebrate.

Bet you didn't see that connection to Suna coming. So next chapter is Inoichi's mind search, what could possibly happen? Also Naru's plan to get Sasuke back is revealed.

**Author's Note: I have over 25 chapters of this story already written but I am only uploading 2 chapters at a time at random intervals because even though I write my stories for me I am open to awesome ideas like the one i just got from yukihime88 and am willingto fit some into the story. So this is basically a note for her saying I'm going to put your idea in the story very soon.**

**So, yukihime88, thank you for the awesome idea! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**Summary:** Naru is caught by the Akatsuki while on her Training trip with Jiraiya and is held prisoner for about two months before she escapes. While a captive Itachi is charged with watching her but he's not quite what she suspected and finds herself captivated by the mystery that is Uchiha Itachi. Upon her return to the village she decides to go through everything related to him and the Uchiha's and she finds herself falling in love with the Itachi. Will she be able to bring Sasuke home before he confronts Itachi or with she loses the love of her life?

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Flashback_

'Flashback thought'

**Bijuu speech**

'**Bijuu thought'**

* * *

**Aurthor's Note: I was asked why Naru wouldn't say no to the 'mind scan' because she is not a criminal. Well my answer that is because I don't think Konoha uses the Yamanakas' jutsu for just gathering information from enemies, I think they would also use it to get as much information as possible for anything. So the 'mind scan' is more because Tsunade wants as much information on the Akutski as possible and even if Naru was to give a report on everything she remembered she could forget something that could be the difference between a win or a lose. I hope people understood that.**

**Tally-ho.**

**On with my AWESOME story. (Srry I have on idea wgere the last part came from.)**

* * *

Chapter 8

The next morning Naru woke up at 5am like always. She decided that seeing as she had so much time she would do some morning exercise before getting ready for the day. She dressed in an orange tank top and loose black shorts that went to her knees, and instead of her ninja boots she put on some civilian sneakers. Leaving her apartment she decided to run a few laps around the walls of Konoha before she headed to training field 8 to do some push-ups, sit-ups, and to run through some light katas (all this was done while her chakra was sealed so that she was building muscle). Then she headed home to clean up before heading to the T & I dept.

At quarter to 10 Naru walked into the T & I building and was rather surprised to see it had a lobby with a receptionist. Naru shrugged and walked up to the receptionist and cleared her throat get the receptionist to turn around

"Naru!" turns out the receptionist was Ino " What are you doing here?"

"Um…I got an appointment with your father at 10am." Naru said, "I thought you were working at the hospital with Sakura?"

"I do, but I'm also my fathers' apprentice seeing as I'm the next clan head."

"Oh, I didn't know you were following him to the T &I dept. I thought you would do the medic thing." Naru said "Do you really have time for both?"

"Yeah, I only decided a year ago to follow my dad, I think I surprised everyone when I made the decision." Ino said "I think my dad was thinking my cousin Inari, he's a couple years younger than us, was going to follow him; as for working at the hospital that's only when I have free time."

"Oh, well I should probably head to see your dad could you point me in the right direction? I kind of want to get this over with so I can go see baa-chan." Naru said.

"Sure thing." Ino said. "Dad should be in his office, it's on the top floor. Once you leave the stairwell head down the hall until you come to on that branches off it, go down that hall, dad's door is the third one on the right."

"Thanks" Naru said as she headed toward the stairs.

**'Do you have any memories you want me to block out from the investigation?'** Naru heard Kyuubi asked inside Naru's head.

_'No, as much as I would like to keep everything 'Tachi told me to myself we both know it will only make me look suspicious'_ Naru replied _'and we both knew how the council is just looking for a way to lock me away. I have nothing to hide.'_

**'Really?"** Kyuubi asked **'Because I can think of something that might get you in trouble.'**

_'And what would that be o wise Kyuubi-sama?'_ Naru asked sarcastically.

**'I think I'll let you find out on your own for that comment.'** Kyuubi replied with a growl.

"Geez, someone can't take a joke." Naru mumbled as she turned the corner on the third floor and bumped into someone. "Oops sorry."

"It's alright Naru, I was just on my way to find you." The blonde man Naru bumped into said, "But I see you found your way up here just fine."

" Yeah, Ino gave me directions." Naru said, "But I am sorry I bumped into you Inoichi-san I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings."

"It's fine. Shall we head to my office to get this done?" Inoichi asked.

"I'd appreciate it, there are some other things I would like to do today so I want this over by lunchtime." Naru said following him to his office, once inside they sat in two chairs that were facing each other.

"Okay it is my understanding you know how to enter you own mindscape, is that correct?" Inoichi asked.

"Yes." Naru said "Why does that matter?"

"I would like you to enter it when I say and wait for me to finish the examination." Inoichi explained "That way it I have any questions I can have them answer immediately."

"I could answer your question outside of my mind." Naru said confused.

"True and though I do not believe you would lie to me, it is impossible to lie inside your mind." Inoichi said.

"Your right I would never lie." Naru said.

"I understand that, but people tend to lie to themselves when they do not like the answer," Inoichi said "And if you say something often enough you start to believe it, understand?"

"Basically your saying what I may believe to be true might not actually be true in my subconscious and I'll say what I really mean inside my mindscape?" Naru said uncertainly.

"That's right" Inoichi said "Now let's begin."

Naru had been waiting 20 mins for Inoichi to show up and was getting bored.

"Come on Kyuubi you could at least talk to me." Naru said "How much longer do you think he's gonna take?"

**"He will be here soon enough, brat."** Kyuubi growled out. **"Now be quite, I wish to sleep."**

"Come on that's all you ever do!" Naru whined.

**"That's because my container is a noisy brat that asks a million questions."** Kyuubi said. **"How I wish I could get out of here."**

"Yeah well, I don't see any mask wearing sharingan user to rip you out of me." Naru said sarcastically, "However I doubt you want to get out just to be forced to attack the village again."

**"I would prefer just to go away from all you humans."** Kyuubi said. **"It would appear company heard your comment."** Naru turned around to see Inoichi watching their conversation.

"Inoichi-san are you finished?" Naru asked, snapping Inoichi out of his thoughts.

"Yes and I have a few questions about somethings?" Inoichi said, "but first I have a question about what I just heard?"

"What would that be Inoichi-san?" Naru asked.

"What were you talking about when you said the Kyuubi was forced?" Inoichi asked.

"That is a question for Kyuubi as it is not my place to answer." Naru said, Inoichi nodded in understanding and walked up to the cage as the Kyuubi looked at him, waiting.

"Could you explain what Naru was talking about, Kyuubi…sama?" Inoichi asked politely.

**"At least you are politer than the brat, somewhat anyway." **Kyuubi snorted** "It is simple I did not wish to attack you village at anytime, though I am a being of hatred and malcontent does not mean I am necessarily violent."**

"May I ask what caused you to attack us then?" Inoichi asked.

"**That would be some Uchihas had put me under their control. The first time was when Uchiha Madara used me against Senju Hashirama, the only way to stop me was to seal me away which Uzumaki Mito did. The second time I was ripped from the body of my second host by an unknown Uchiha, who seemed vaguely familiar, your Fourth broke the weak control he had then sealed me inside the brat."** Kyuubi explained.

"Do you know how they controlled you?" Inoichi asked.

**"It is a skill that comes with the Mangekyo Sharingan." **Kyuubi said **"You have your answers now leave me alone, your focus is supposed to be the brat."**

"Thank you for speaking to me." Inoichi said then turned to Naru "Are you ready to answer my questions?"

"As ready as I can be." Naru replied. "Is this going to take long?"

"I only have one or two questions." Inoichi said "Is it alright if I start?"

"Sure." Naru replied.

"Okay first question." Inoichi stated. "Do you remember all your time with the Akatsuki?"

"Yes, I remember everything." Naru answered.

"What do you think of Itachi?" Inoichi asked.

"I don't understand. Do you mean do I think he's a good person or something like that?" Naru asked confused and Kyuubi snorted inside his cage.

"No, let me ask it another way." Inoichi said. "Do you love Itachi?"

"Yes." Naru replied, than her eyes widened in shock. "I do?"Naru was really shocked by the revelation.

"Would you still protect Konoha if he attacked it?" Inoichi asked.

"He'd never do that." Naru said with conviction.

"Naru he already wiped out his whole clan without reason, there is a high possibility he will attack Konoha." Inoichi said seriously.

"If you really did go through everything you should know Itachi would have needed a very good reason to do what he did." Naru stated "I don't know the reason but I know Itachi would never harm Konoha."

"Fine." Inoichi said seeing this was getting him nowhere. "If, for some reason, Itachi had a change of heart would you stop him from harming Konoha?"

"Yes" Naru said.

"That's everything, let's return to reality." Inoichi said.

Once they were out of Naru mind Inoichi went to his desk and started writing down everything he had learned. Naru just sat thinking about what she had just learned about her feelings and Inoichi just let be. He knew it was a revelation that would shock her a lot, it's not every day you learn you love someone you can never have. After she sat there for fifteen minutes Inoichi spoke,

"Are you alright, Naru?" he asked "Why don't you go talk to someone about it? I know you have a lot of people who care for you I'm sure one of them can help you sort through your thoughts?"

"No, whether I love Itachi or not, nothing has changed." Naru said looking him in the eye with a determined stare "I have things to do. I have to bring Sasuke home, stop whatever the Akatsuki has planned, and become the greatest Hokage ever. Being in love with someone doesn't change anything. Thank you for the concern Ino is lucky to have such a great dad."

"I'm sure your father would have been just as caring if he was alive." Inoichi said.

"So I'd take it you knew him, as well?" Naru asked.

"He was a very good friend of mine." Inoichi nodded "I know he would have been even more protective of you than I am of Ino, then again he was always very expressive, especially with your mother."

"I'm happy to hear that, it's always nice to learn something about my parents seeing as at this point all I know is they were great shinobi who die during the Kyuubi attack." Naru said with a small sad smile.

"They were and would be proud to have such a strong daughter." Inoichi said.

"Thank you, Inoichi-san." Naru said with a bow "I'm gonna go talk to Baa-chan, have a good day." With that Naru headed for the door.

"Naru, you know I have to tell Tsunade-sama about Itachi," Inoichi said causing her to pause "but I think she would rather hear it from you." Naru just nodded in understanding. "Farewell."

After Naru left the T & I dept. she headed to the Hokage Tower. Inoichi was right she should be the one to tell Baa-chan about Itachi, plus she had to put her plan to bring Sasuke home into action.

Once Naru got to the Hokage Tower she scaled the building and enters the Hokage's office through the window. She noticed that the elders were there.

"Baa-chan I gotta talk to you." Naru said, totally ignoring the other three in the room. "it's kind of important, well in my opinion. It's nothing real serious but kind of private."

"See, that thing can't even show us the proper respect, not to mention it used the window instead of a door!" the woman elder said.

"Koharu is correct. The vessel is unfit for promotion." The unbandaged man said.

"I am with Homura and Koharu, besides the vessel should not be allowed out of the village. It should be kept in the village and only used when necessary." The bandaged elder said.

By now Naru had had enough of being treated as an object and not a person. Naru looked at Tsunade who was rubbing her temple in annoyance and received a small nod. Turning to face the Elders Naru glare got icy and even resembled that of an Uchiha.

"I will only say this once." Naru said coldly "It is not required to show you respect as you are just old fools who have experience so that you can give advice that the Hokage can either listen to or ignore. You do not get any sign of respect from me as you can even call me by my name. As for my promotion you have no say in it so even if you disagree you can just shove it because the only power you have is to state your opinion."

"How dare you speak to us you ignorant brat!" Koharu said.

"Ignorant?" Naru stated. "Hardly, it is stated in the laws set up by the First that the council is there as advisors for the Hokage, to listen to at will and has no say in decisions, unless the Hokage is for some reason incapacitated."

"Is that true?" Tsunade asked surprised.

"Yes," Naru replied, "It's under Council Laws and Guidelines."

"This girl is lying." The bandaged man stated angrily.

"Can it Danzo." Tsunade snarled "SHIZUNE!" Hearing her name called a woman with her black hair in a bob. "I want you to get me the original and the copy of the Council Laws and Guidelines."

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said as she ran out of the room in a hurry. Everyone in the room waited in a pregnant silence as they waited for Shizune's return, which only took ten minutes. As soon as she entered she places the scrolls on Tsunade's desk and Naru went to point out where the law was stated.

"There law 54, clause c, sub-section 4." Naru said pointing. "however it's not in the copy." Tsunade looked and saw Naru was telling the truth, causing her to glare at the council.

"Care to explain why there is such a discrepancy" Tsunade asked the council.

"A simple mistake that no one noticed." Danzo said. "it was copied so long ago."

"This is not a simple mistake, this omission would give you more power." Tsunade stated "Now if I find out about anymore of these power trips I will take action, this is your one and only warning. Now get out of my sight." The three elders stood there for a while before leaving, then Tsunade turned her attention to Naru. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Could we have some privacy?" Naru asked quietly, Tsunade signaled for the ANBU watching her to leave and activated a privacy jutsu.

"Can I ask what could possibly need such secrecy?" Tsunade asked.

"Well when Inoichi-san was doing the mind check this morning he helped me come to a realization about something," Naru said " I have a favor to ask first but don't make a decision until I tell you everything. Okay?"

"Fine, what's the favor?" Tsunade asked.

"I want permission to have full access to everything pertaining to the Uchiha clan." Naru said.

"Why?" Tsunade asked genuinely wondering where this is going.

"I still want to bring Sasuke back and one of the last things he said to me before he left was that I could never understand how it felt to lose everything." Naru said "As much as I didn't want to admit it he was right. We were similar in the fact we were both lonely, however our types of loneliness were different."

"I don't get where this is going." Tsunade said.

"I was lonely from the beginning therefore I never knew what it was like to have had a family and lost it leaving me alone, whereas Sasuke had a family full of love only to have it ripped away. I can only think of two ways to try and understand him." Naru explained.

"What would those be?" Tsunade asked.

"The first which I will not even consider is to have all of my precious people I have gotten over the years taken from me in the same way as Sasuke." Naru said "The second would to learn everything I can about Sasuke's family so that I know everyone he last completely."

"So you want everything about the Uchiha's?" Tsunade asked.

"Well maybe not everything, but definitely personal files and everything about the massacre." Naru said "At least to start I'll let you know if there is anything more I need."

"Okay now what is the thing Inoichi's exam made you realize?" Tsunade asked "And how could it possibly effect my decision?"

"Well, I also have another reason for wanting to explore the facts of the Uchiha massacre. I don't think it happened the way the council said." Naru said "There are some things that don't add up."

"Like what?" Tsunade asked "and what does this have to do with anything?"

"I will get to that is a moment." Naru said "Do you really believe that one 13 yrs could wipe out an entire clan of 200+ people on his own?"

"Itachi was a prodigy and an ANBU captain, plus he was a master at using his sharingan." Tsunade said

"True, but 80% of the Uchiha clan were trained ninja, I also know that out of their ninja 75% were jounin-level with sharingan." Naru stated " 'Tachi was not the only Uchiha to have mastered the sharingan. You're a gambler tell me the odds one sharingan would win against over one hundred ninja, when more than half of them are at least highly proficient at using the sharingan as well?"

"Are you saying you don't think Itachi did it?" Tsunade asked skeptically.

"As much as I wish for a different answer, no I believe 'Tachi was still involved however I do think there is more to it than was actually said."

"I would have to agree when you put it that way." Tsunade said "now what all this have to do with your revelation and my decision?"

"Well, you may decide not to let me look into any of this as you might think I will have a slight… conflict of interest." Naru said "you see while I want you save Sasuke and look into the massacre I also want to try and prove 'Tachi's innocence becauseI'minlovewithhim."

"What was the last part?" Tsunade asked dreading what she was about to hear for some unknown reason.

"I said" Naru took a deep breath before continuing " 'because I'm in love with him' as in Uchiha Itachi." Naru just stood there waiting for Tsunade to explode and she know it wouldn't take long, as Tsunade had already gone three shades of red.

"YOU'RE WHAT? WITH WHO?" Tsunade yelled "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? I'M GONNA KILL JIRAIYA!"

"Baa-chan calm down." Naru said "This has nothing do with Ero-sennin. I didn't even realize I was in love until Inoichi pointed it out. It was just kinda something that happened before I knew it."

"What are you going to do?" Tsunade asked "you know nothing good could come from this, if anything it could make you vulnerable to the Akatsuki."

"I'm not going to do anything about it." Naru said "It's not as simple as ignoring it, but I have other things that take priority; so maybe you can keep it a secret. Inoichi seems to be of the opinion that I'm not a threat otherwise he would have locked me up for interrogation and contacted you immediately, instead of telling me I should be the one to tell you instead of finding out in a report."

"What the things that take priority to yourself?" Tsunade asked.

"Getting Sasuke's sorry ass back in the village " Naru said "And becoming Hokage."

"One question. " Tsunade said "Have you ever thought that if you bring Sasuke against his will that he might just leave again?"

"That is why I am hoping you let me look though the Uchiha files." Naru said "I'm not naïve enough to believe I just have to knock some sense into him. Not to mention he's so damn stubborn that I'd have to beat him to death before he'd admit I was right and even then he wouldn't admit it."

"What about him wanting to kill Itachi?" Tsunade asked "Losing someone you love has been known to destroy the best shinobi."

"I hope with time he can forget revenge," Naru said sadly "But if not either outcome would be heartbreaking as I still think of Sasuke as a brother. Hopefully I can find a way to convince him to just be happy having a new family is better than revenge."

Tsunade and Naru sat in silence as Tsunade though about everything that she and Naru discussed. After twenty minutes Tsunade nodded to herself and dispelled the privacy jutsu.

"You have my permission to use any files you deem necessary for want you want" Tsunade said "However I want to know if you come across any information that seems out of place, tampered with, or just does not fit."

"Can I ask the remaining members of the Konoha 12 for assistance if I need it?" Naru asked.

"Yes but do not let them know what it's about." Tsunade said "Don't need that much of a headache."

"Hai!" Naru said leaving the same way she came in "Oh yeah see you in a couple days for my new vest and official chuunin uniform."

**Author's Note: People have asked why I had Naru get checked by Inoichi because that kind of thing is supposively reserved only for enemies. As you saw she was not interigated, it was mainly done so that Konoha could get even the tiniest detail about the Akatsuki. NOT because Naru is suspected of anything. Honestly Naru got off easy if it was a regular shinobi who had been kidnapped they would have probably spent the next month is solitairy getting a complete evaluation it see if they had betrayed the village.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**Summary:** Naru is caught by the Akatsuki while on her Training trip with Jiraiya and is held prisoner for about two months before she escapes. While a captive Itachi is charged with watching her but he's not quite what she suspected and finds herself captivated by the mystery that is Uchiha Itachi. Upon her return to the village she decides to go through everything related to him and the Uchiha's and she finds herself falling in love with the Itachi. Will she be able to bring Sasuke home before he confronts Itachi or with she lose the love of her life?

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Flashback_

'Flashback thought'

**Bijuu speech**

'**Bijuu thought'**

Chapter 9

Today Team Kakashi would get there first mission, so we find Naru, Sakura, and Kakashi in the mission room waiting to get theirs. Over the last week Naru has had herself locked up in Tsunade's personal study going through everything about the Uchiha massacre. Two days ago she came across something strange and decided she would need a more critical eye to look it over.

_Flashback_

_Naru had just finished writing everything down on the scroll when Shikamaru entered the study._

_"Naru?" he asked surprised "When an ANBU come saying I was needed in the Hokage's personal study I thought Hokage-sama needed me."_

_"Yeah, sorry about that I forgot to tell them to tell you it was from me, sorry." Naru said._

_"It's fine. So what do you need?" Shikamaru asked._

_"Well I'm working on this secret project of my own, which is why baa-chan gave me her study and two ANBU to use, so I can't go into much detail." Naru said "Anyway I kinda need you to go through these two scrolls and tell me anything you notice. Something just doesn't sit right with me but I can't quite put my finger on it, so I need someone with a more critical mind to go through it."_

_"Troublesome. How soon do you need the information?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone, but Naru saw he was standing straight._

_"Well, I would like it back as soon as possible," Naru said "but I know you're going through the Akatsuki information as well and that takes priority. So if you can get back to me in a week that would be great, but no longer than two weeks please."_

_"Sure thing," Shikamaru replied as he turned to leave._

_"Thanks Shika, I really appreciate it." Naru said smiling._

_"Any time Naru." Shikamaru said "besides I have to live up to your high expectations."_

_"I don't have high expectation" Naru said "but I'll warn you that Temari does. However you already meet most of them so don't worry."_

_Shikamaru blushed and left muttering something that sounded like 'Troublesome Blondes'_

"Team Kakashi." Tsunade said pulling Naru out of her thoughts "All we have at the moment are some D-rank and a couple low C-rank missions. Kakashi as team leader which do you choose?"

"Maa…" Kakashi drawled seeing Sakura and Naru sending him looks that said 'If you choose D-rank we'll will make your life a living hell.' However before Kakashi could give an answer Shizune ran into the room.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said in a worried voice "The Kazekage has been taken by the Akatsuki and Kankuro was found poisoned after he went to pursue them on his own." Naru stiffen

"Damn it!" Tsunade swore "Team Kakashi you are to be ready to leave in 30 mins. You are going to add Suna in the return of their Kazekage, Gaara. Understood?"

"Hai" the three replied before taking off. They left after 45mins minutes, after a day of travel they ran into Temari and informed her of what happened. After that it took two more days they reached Suna, where they were met by a handful of ANBU.

"Temari-sama, Naru-sama." The leader greeted both girls nodded in acknowledgement.

"Status report." Temari said.

"From what we have gathered Gaara-sama exhausted his chakra by saving the village from an explosion that would have wiped it out the entire village." The ANBU said "Kankuro-dono followed the attackers with a platoon soon after however there was a trap set in the passageway that injured 20 people and killed 7. Kankuro-dono and two others were saved by one of his puppets. Kankuro-dono was brought back in critical condition after we sent more squads out."

"I want Sakura brought to Kankuro immediately." Naru ordered "Finish with the report." Two ANBU stepped up to escort Sakura, after they left Naru still looked worried. "Nee-sama I gonna go stay with Nii-san" Naru said to Temari, then turned to a shocked Kakashi "Fill me in later sensei." With that she took off to the hospital.

Upon entering the hospital an ANBU appeared to lead her to Kankuro's room. Once she got there she went to Kankuro's bed ,grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Naru?" he asked with a raspier voice than usual "Is that you?"

"Yes nii-sama, It's me." Naru said "Nee-sama is getting updated with Kakashi-sensei, Sakura's here as well to get the poison out of your system."

"That's good. I'm glad they sent the best to get Gaara back." Kankuro said falling asleep.

"Of course." Naru whispered turning to Sakura "You can get the poison out right?"

"Yes I just need a sample of the poison to make an antidote." Sakura said calmly, even though she was curious about the exchange.

"I'll explain it once Kankuro is stable." Naru said, Sakura just nodded and got to work.

Soon Temari, Kakashi, and two elders arrived, one elder was making her opinion of asking for help known.

"I still see don't see why we need help from Konoha," the woman was saying "besides unless they brought the Slug princess they will not find an antidote for the poison, seeing as I, the best in the field could not. Besides why alert others that we are unprotected at the moment they will just take advantage of the situation." By now Naru had had enough of the woman.

"I would never let anything like that happen between Suna and Konoha." Naru said angrily "As for the poison we may not have the Hokage but we have her apprentice. Now if all you have is negative things to say, then leave and go back to your oasis. We have enough to worry about without your negativity."

"How dare you speak to another villages elders like that." The man said.

"I was speaking as a Suna shinobi." Naru said "The Kazekage is what matters not your opinions of past relations." Kakashi and Sakura's eyes widen at that statement, but said nothing. Temari just sighed.

"Naru enough." Temari spoke up "Naru is right Elder Chiyo now is not the time for this. One of my brothers" *growl from Naru* "_our_ brothers is in critical condition and one has been kidnapped, your petty issues can wait until later."

After several hours of tense silence Sakura announced that Kankuro was stable, Naru and Temari released a sigh of relief as they got up to see him, the others following close behind.

"How are you feeling, Kankuro?" Temari asked.

"Better" Kankuro said turning his head to see his visitors, he scanned the group but when they landed on Naru who appeared to be hiding behind Temari, his eyes bugged out of his head. "Naru, we told you you need to wear more clothes than that in public cover up now." Kankuro said as he sat up swaying.

"Nii-sama!" Naru yelled as she ran to him as he headed for the ground.

"Kankuro, you're not supposed to move yet" Sakura said lying him back down on the bed. "I just got all the poison out of your system it will be 24 hrs. before you can move freely."

"Fine but Naru needs to get dressed." Kankuro said and Naru put on a lab coat to cover up.

"Kankuro is there anything you can tell us about the Akatsuki that attacked and took Gaara?" Kakashi asked.

"He doesn't need to I know who they are." Naru said "He just has to tell us a direction."

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"The ANBU said Gaara was protecting the village from an explosion." Naru said "Each Akatsuki works in pairs, only Deidara uses explosions. Deidara's partner is a puppet master named Sasori."

"Oh." Was the only response Naru got.

"Which direction were they going? Do you remember Kankuro?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes but the kept leaving false trials and going in different directions randomly." Kankuro said "However I used Crow to get a piece of Sasori's clothes, so if you have a way to follow his sent it might work."

Kakashi summoned his pack and sent them to trap the scent. It was going to take at least 6 hrs. for them to find something, so Sakura and Kakashi were given rooms while Temari and Naru went home to the mansion for the night.

At 10am Pakkun returned with a location so Team Kakashi got ready to set off with Kankuro (who refused to stay bedridden) and Temari but were stopped by Baki.

"Temari, Kankuro the council has decided you would be more useful guarding the boarders in case of an attack." Baki informed.

"We are going after our brother." Kankuro said angrily "It is our job to make sure he is safe."

"Kankuro's right I don't care what the council says we are going after Gaara." Temari said "We refuse to leave everything to Naru."

"Actually I think this is better." Naru said "If you go guard the boarder for 6 hrs. then follow, you'll be able to kill two birds with one stone. Besides do you want to face Gaara's wrath if the boarder is attack while he is indisposed." Temari and Kankuro both paled. "Take Matsuri with you she needs something to take her mind off things."

"Fine." Both consented "but you need to take at least one Suna-nin because your skills are not the greatest against a puppet master." Just then Chiyo landed amongst the group.

"I am going" Chiyo stated. "It's about time I visited my loving grandson anyway."

Once everything was settled everyone took off to go save Gaara. They travel none stop and about twenty mins from where they needed to be they were confronted by Uchiha Itachi. Kakashi called was the first to notice his presents as Naru was too preoccupied with getting to Gaara on time. Kakashi called for the group to stop just outside a clearing that is when Naru noticed him as well.

"You can come out Uchiha." Kakashi said.

"Very good Kakashi-san." Itachi said coming out from behind some trees.

"'Tachi what kind of jutsu is that?" Naru asked getting looks from everyone like she was crazy.

"hn"

"Give me a real answer." Naru growled frustrated already "This isn't the real you but it's not a clone, otherwise I would have sensed you no matter how distracted I was."

"It's a possession jutsu." Itachi told her, now that Kakashi focused he did notice something was off with Itachi. "I'm actually near the northern boarder of the fire country. The extraction is already complete by now you were too late." What he said next shocked everyone but Naru. "I'm sorry." Itachi said looking straight at Naru, and they could tell he meant it.

"I'm still going to find a way to save him." Naru said "I'm guessing I have to get pass you first?"

"hn."

"Will you still get the memories back?" Naru asked.

"hn."

"Glad I understand Uchiha speak." Naru said sarcastically, before turning to look at everyone, "I'll take care of 'Tachi he is only at about 10% his usual power, it should only take a little while, but I have the largest chakra reserves which means I am the only one who can waste some." The group just nodded seeing the wisdom in what she said.

Naru rushed in and attacked with taijutsu, which Itachi only blocked he didn't even fight back he was just trying to stall for a little while. The charade went on for 15 minutes before Naru decided to say something to Itachi.

"I need to speak to you in person." Naru told him as she jumped away from him and created clones that surrounded him. She say his finger twitch and realized he set a genjutsu, before she dispelled it he spoke.

"In two months I am meeting with a contact in a village a day's journey northwest of Konoha I wait three days for you." Itachi said.

"Okay I'll be there." Naru said with a smile.

"Why don't you finish this fight." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Gladly." Naru said dispelling the genjutsu. All her clones formed Rasengans and slammed them into Itachi. "I forgot to tell you that smirk is sexy on you." Naru whispered before the Possession Jutsu ended, and saw Itachi's eyes widen. Once it was all over Naru turned to everyone else with an Uchiha smirk on her face.

"Well are we going to go or what?" Naru asked. Everyone took off to where they would find Gaara, soon after they got there Team Gai arrived as back up.

(Totally canon, except of course Naru is a girl.)

After saving Gaara Naru sat next to him having an internal conversation with the Kyuubi.

_'Isn't there anything you can do?' Naru asked_

_**'Sorry kit but this is beyond my power.' **__Kyuubi replied. __**' If he was only on the brink of death I could save him but he is completely dead.'**_

_'This isn't fair he always get the short stick' Naru said as she started to cry 'I always had it bad but Gaara had it worst, no one was there for him, he was always betrayed. It's not fair he just got ahead of all the bad; he is loved by his village. There has to be something that can be done."_

_**'Maybe but as much as I hate to admit it I am powerless in this situation.'**__ Kyuubi said._

_'I understand I'm just glad you were willing to help.' Naru said as she exited the conversation._

Just then Sakura, Chiyo, and Team Gai showed up. Sakura looked sadly at Naru.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Sakura asked.

"No." Naru said dejectedly "Kyuubi was willing to help but even he can't revive the dead. I'm completely useless to help him. It's not fair he finally reached his goals it shouldn't end like this." By now Naru was crying.

"I know a jutsu that could save him but I'm the only one who can use it." Chiyo said.

"Why?" Naru asked, though her tears "You don't even care anymore."

"You made me realize what we did in the past was wrong," Chiyo stated "I want to fix one of those mistakes by saving Gaara-sama." Naru nodded and by the time Gaara was saved it seemed as if the whole village had shown up.

"Welcome back, Aniki." Naru said, as she helped him stand.

"How?" Gaara asked still a little groggy from dying.

"Chiyo used a jutsu to save you." Naru said "She's just resting." Naru's voice broke on the last word causing Gaara to study Chiyo, he just nodded his head on understanding and waited for the crowd to stop cheering for his safe return.

"I wish to thank everyone for their help in my return," Gaara said. "Now however let us take a moment of silence for Chiyo-obaasama." A respectful hush filled the crowd, afterwards everyone returned to Suna, where the teams from Konoha rested up.

It was breakfast the second day when Naru was finally able to join the team.

"NARU MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Lee asked as soon as she entered the room.

"Yeah Naru we haven't seen you at all, you didn't even come to the guest quarters to sleep. Where were you?" Tenten asked.

"Sorry guys I used my quarters at the Kazekage mansion." Naru said scratching the back of her head.

"You have rooms at the Kazekage Mansion?!" Sakura screeched. Kakashi, Gai, and Neji also looked curious.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" Naru asked.

"Why don't you explain because I think we are missing information?" Kakashi said "Besides you seem to get more respect than just any foreign ninja."

"That's because here I'm a Suna jounin, seeing as the Kazekage couldn't have a genin as his guard." Naru said "I think Ero-sennin already told Baa-chan all this."

"I thought only citizens could become shinobi of hidden villages?" Sakura asked as Naru sat at the table.

"I guess I should start at the beginning." Naru said with a sigh. "About a month after I left Konoha Ero-sennin we heard Suna was giving Gaara a hard time because he wanted to be Kazekage. Kazekage's are chosen different in Suna than we choose the Hokage not that many outside the village know that it's a line of succession like in Kumo. Temari was the successor but seeing as Gaara wanted to be Kazekage she declined as did Kankuro, however they wanted to deny Gaara because he used to be unstable so Ero-sennin came to see if he could fix Gaara's seal."

"Seal for what?" Tenten asked, Naru saw equally confused looks on Neji and Lee faces. So she made a signal with her hand and an ANBU appeared next to her, she whispered something and he took off in a swirl of sand. A couple minutes later he reappeared with a nod.

"Have you heard of jinchuriki?" Naru asked, getting shaken heads from the younger members of team Gai and Sakura.

"Not surprising seeing Konoha has kept a tight lipped about our own."

"Naru, are you sure about this?" Kakashi ask with concern, even Gai was showing some concern.

"It's fine" Naru said "Besides they should know anyway what with the Akatsuki." Naru turned back toward her friends to continue her story. "Anyway there are nine-tailed beasts, just so you know, and the number of tails signifies how powerful they are. One is the weakest and nine the most powerful. Follow so far?" She received nods "Okay, well no human can defeat these beasts so another means of controlling them was needed."

"Wait" Neji finally spoke up "We have all been taught the Fourth killed the nine-tailed fox that attacked the village."

"Yeah, that was a lie" Naru said "I was getting there. Anyway the only way to control the beast was to seal them away inside of living beings thus creating Jinchuriki. It works best if sealed inside of newborns as their chakra coils have not formed yet. That is what Gaara's seal was for."

"What about the nine-tails? If what you're saying is true than why was there never any mention of a jinchuriki on Konoha?" Neji asked.

"I'll explain that later but for now let's get back to my Suna status. Anyway once Ero-sennin fixed Gaara's seal, Gaara had more control over himself and the one-tail sealed inside of him was no longer driving him slowly insane. However the council was considering his distant cousin who was far older, so in a power play the Subaku siblings asked if they could adopt me as a way to form an allegiance to Konoha and make it so one of them would have to be Kazekage. I of course agreed cuz I love screwing with people stuck in the old ways, it just hinders the growth of future shinobi. All I had to do was convince Baa-chan to agree, which she did."

"So your also a Suna citizen?" Sakura clarified.

"Yes it was one of the terms of my adoption." Naru said "It is also an unspoken rule that the Kazekage's siblings are part of their guard so Gaara instated me as a Suna jounin, however as his sister I have the right to order ANBU and I also have my own squad that is under my direct control."

"Doesn't that cause any conflicts of interest seeing as you are first a Konoha shinobi?" Kakashi asked.

"Not at all seeing as my job as a joint shinobi is to ensure that both villages are on peaceful terms." Naru said "Meaning as long as I'm around Suna and Konoha will always be allied which will keep peace and not get smaller countries caught up in a useless and pointless war." Naru smiled brilliantly "I think that covers everything."

"NARU MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND I AM IMPRESSED WITH YOUR PEACFULLY YOUTHFUL FLAMES!" Lee shouted with tears streaming down his face.

"I AGREE WITH MY YOUTHFUL PUPIL LEE!" Gai-sensei said turning to embrace Lee.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"Um…Any who, why don't we finish breakfast that we can finish the jinchuriki conversation if you want?" Naru said as she dug into her plate.

**I was called mean for only posting a few chapters at a time when I have so many chapters written already, and I must say I'm sorry. I'm just kinda OCD when it comes to what I write, I reread and reread what I write so all the chapters I've written are still going through my rereading phase but I'll try to update more often. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed these last two chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**Summary:** Naru is caught by the Akatsuki while on her Training trip with Jiraiya and is held prisoner for about two months before she escapes. While a captive Itachi is charged with watching her but he's not quite what she suspected and finds herself captivated by the mystery that is Uchiha Itachi. Upon her return to the village she decides to go through everything related to him and the Uchiha's and she finds herself falling in love with the Itachi. Will she be able to bring Sasuke home before he confronts Itachi or with she lose the love of her life?

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Flashback_

'Flashback thought'

**Bijuu speech**

'**Bijuu thought'**

Chapter 10

After breakfast Naru had been called for a council meeting and didn't get back to the guest quarter until about 2pm. She was informed Kakashi was still resting from using his new mangekyo sharingan while everyone else was using a training ground to spar. She decided to visit Kakashi before joining the others. So she went to his room and knock before entering. Seeing as he was reading she headed for the bed.

"Hey Kashi-nii, how are you feeling?" Naru asked sitting next to him on the bed.

"You haven't called me that in a while." Kakashi said "Not sense before you graduated the academy if I remember correctly."

"That's cuz Teme would have thought you were showing me favoritism with the rate I was improving." Naru said "After he left it just would have raised to many questions, seeing as I only saw you when around other people and you didn't answer my question."

"It just chakra depletion." Kakashi said "I'll be fine in a week or so."

"Yeah well Gaara-nii cleared us to leave just after sunrise tomorrow seeing as Chiyo-obaasama's funeral is tonight at 6pm." Naru said "I want to be out of here before the council finds more reasons for me to stay."

"Okay." Kakashi said as he put down his book "Are you going to tell everyone about your jinchuriki status?"

"Not everyone." Naru said shaking her head "Just my friends, they have a right to know. I think Sakura and Neji already put pieces together and just need conformation. Same with Shikamaru seeing as I had Baa-chan put him on the Akatsuki data review. If I'm gonna have them back me up as Hokage they need to know I trust them enough to tell them myself not wait until the Akatsuki motives come to light and the fact of why they are after me."

"I understand." Kakashi said picking up his book "So am I included in these Hokage plans of yours?"

"Of course" Naru said standing and heading for the door "you're gonna replaces those old dinosaurs on the council as my advisor, just like the other jounin sensei's and your all going to be my personal guard, seeing as Asuma and Kurenai aren't going to want to be away from the village much in about 7-8 months." With that Naru left to meet the others at the training ground.

Once at the training ground Naru watched everyone for a while. Neji was sparing with Tenten, Naru noticed Tenten could easily pass the jounin exam if she would just focus on her chakra stores. Lee and Gai-sensei were doing some taijutsu sparing that to anyone else would look like blurs, but she had been training so that she could move at blinding speeds in hopes of outrunning the sharingan for when she beat sense into Sasuke. She really didn't get why Lee didn't take the jounin exam as far as she was concerned he was ready even if he couldn't use chakra. Sakura was just watching and making sure no one was injured, she was the first to spot Naru.

"Naru, where have you been?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry I had to attend a council meeting about Chiyo-obaasama's funeral" Naru said walking over "It was only a formality that I was there. Anyway the funeral is at 6pm tonight then we leave tomorrow at sunrise before the council finds out otherwise I'll get stuck in formalities." Everyone nodded, there was tension in the air and Naru could only guess it was about the conversation this morning. She just wasn't sure how to brooch the subject.

"So are you going to finish telling us about jinchuriki?" Neji asked. "You seem to have a lot of knowledge about them."

"Gai-sensei could you go check on Kakashi-sensei?" Naru asked apparently ignoring the question.

"HOW YOUTHFUL OF YOU TO BE WORRIED FOR MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Gai-sensei exclaimed as he took off after giving her an understanding look, Naru watched him go before turning back to her friends.

"You may want to sit down for this." Naru said sitting on the ground. "I already told you the basic mechanics of making jinchuriki. So what is it you want to know?"

"Why was someone so potenially dangerous hidden from everyone?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, I mean we never had any incidents in Konoha like they did with Gaara but it's just irresponsible not to let anyone know." Tenten said. "What did they do lock the person away?"

"Well, Konoha's jinchuriki had a better seal and the 3rd knew that she was safe to be around people," Naru said "So no she wasn't locked away, no matter how much the council want that to happen. As for hiding it almost everyone in the village knows her identity, it's just most of our generation that doesn't know."

"Why?" Sakura asked "We have a right to know."

"True, that's why I'm telling you guys this." Naru said "Originally the 3rd wanted to keep the jinchuriki's identity a secret from the whole village but when the baby was two months old the council 'accidently' leaked the news. So the 3rd passed a law forbidding anyone mentioning the jinchuriki to the younger generation in hopes the child could live a normal life and have friends. But the damage was done and even though parents couldn't say anything they still passed the hate to their children."

"Why were people so viscous to a small child?" Tenten asked.

"The 4th was the most beloved of the Hokage, so far, but in order the seal the demon in a strong enough seal he had to use one that sacrificed his life, not to mention all the other lives that were lost," Naru said.

"And when a tragedy of that magnitude strikes people need a scapegoat to blame." Neji added.

"Yeah, and the jinchuriki became their scapegoat." Naru said "Now don't think everyone in the village hated the jinchuriki most of the shinobi saw the child as the hero the Fourth intended but still avoided and ignored her; however most of the hate came from the regular civilians. However there were more civilian kids than kids that came from shinobi families and kids easily give into peer pressure so the jinchuriki grow up very lonely as everyone thought she was a monster."

"YOU SPEAK AS IF YOU KNOW THE POOR SOUL WHO WAS TREATED MOST UNYOUTHFULLY." Lee said.

"Yeah well on October 10th 16 years ago there was a little girl who was less than an hour old that had a demon sealed inside her." Naru said "I just happen to be that little girl."

"WHAT?" Lee and Tenten yelled

"So it was you?" Neji said

"Yes, the only think I don't know is why I was chosen?" Naru said

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Sakura asked sounding hurt "Did you not trust us?"

"Yeah, it had better be a good reason." Tenten added.

"It's really simple," Naru said "I didn't want to burden you with the knowledge when we were only 12 and 13 yrs. old. I know it's not easy to find out that there is a demon sealed inside a friend, especially when said demon could have taken a family member."

"Would you have told us about it now?" Sakura asked "Without having to explain Gaara's seal?"

"Yes, I was going to tell all of you at on my 16th birthday in a month." Naru said "I still plan on telling everyone else then and you guys can't mention this to anyone cuz Baa-chan hasn't lifted the 3rd's law and it has severe punishment attached to it, so please don't mention it?"

"HAI!"

"Hm"

"Sure" Tenten and Sakura agreed.

"Great." Naru said "so do you guys need more time to think about what you learned or should we spar a little?" Naru was smiling mischievously "If we're sparing I call Neji."

"YOSH! I CALL WINNER OF THAT MATCH!" Lee shouted.

"I'll referee." Tenten said.

"I'll fix any injuries." Sakura said as everyone stood up. Naru and Neji headed to the middle of the training ground and got into their stances.

"This time you are truly fated to lose." Neji said with a smirk.

"I thought I already knock that fate crap out of you?" Naru asked rolling her eyes.

"You did I just thought it sounded good." Neji chuckled, and Naru joined in. Neji lunged at her soon after starting the spar, after 45mins Naru finally got the upper hand. She won 10 mins later by sending a senbon into Neji blind spot and paralyzing him for a couple minutes.

Next was Naru vs. Lee which was an intense 30 minute taijutsu fight, which Naru won because she was faster and able to knock Lee unconscious. After he woke up he wanted a 'youthful rematch' as did Neji; Tenten and Sakura were tired of standing on the sidelines so they suggested a free-for-all-battle-royale.

Fifteen minutes after the start of the battle royale the Sand siblings arrived to check on their guests and were invited to join, and decided to join. Needless to say when they left the training ground at 5pm to go eat and clean-up it was totally destroyed. Which was not surprising between the use of wind jutsus, earth jutsus, and Sakura's monster strength. Gaara had a few chuunin clean up the field and bring both Kankuro and Tenten back there things that were scatter all over.

The funeral was a lovely but morbid affair. Most of Suna was present to pay their last respects to Chiyo-obaasama. Afterward everyone when home for the night, Naru invited Sakura to stay in her quarters with her as she knew Sakura had grown close to Chiyo in the short time she knew her as well as respecting her greatly. Sakura accepted and spent the rest of the night curled up with Naru crying until she was so exhausted she passed out. In the morning everyone headed back to Konoha.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**Summary:** Naru is caught by the Akatsuki while on her Training trip with Jiraiya and is held prisoner for about two months before she escapes. While a captive Itachi is charged with watching her but he's not quite what she suspected and finds herself captivated by the mystery that is Uchiha Itachi. Upon her return to the village she decides to go through everything related to him and the Uchiha's and she finds herself falling in love with the Itachi. Will she be able to bring Sasuke home before he confronts Itachi or with she lose the love of her life?

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Flashback_

'Flashback thought'

**Bijuu speech**

'**Bijuu thought'**

Chapter 11

Once they got back to Konoha Tsunade hospitalized Kakashi for severe chakra exhaustion, Team Kakashi also learn that the council was forcing a new teammate on them to replace Sasuke. Seeing as they were going on a mission to intercept on of Sasori's spies in a week and Kakashi was hospitalized for the next two, they were also getting a temporary Captain as well. They would meet both new members tomorrow.

After they were done with that Naru went to see Shikamaru about the information she gave him to go over. She found him leaving the Bar-B-Que with Choji.

"Hey Shika, Choji!" Naru shouted as she ran up to them.

"Hey Naru, it's nice to see you." Choji greeted.

"You to Choji," Naru said, "Shika did you get to go over those scrolls for me?"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said "Yes I did, do you want me to meet you at the study to go over them."

"That would be great." Naru said, just then some sort of black and white creature attacked the trio. Choji expanded his hands and grabbed the creatures smashing them together causing them explode into a black liquid.

"Ink" Shikamaru said as he and Naru looked for the culprit. They both saw a boy around their age in a black belly shirt and shorts holding a scroll. "Naru, stall him."

"Right." Naru said as she took off to attack the boy. "Who are you?" Naru snarled as she trying half-heartedly to get him with a kunai.

"You're pathetic." The pale boy said in a dead tone with a fake smile "How did you ever become a shinobi?"

"I asked 'who are you?'" Naru repeated applying more pressure to her stopped kunai "Why did you attack us?"

"Pathetic" the boy repeated, then jumped away as he noticed Shikamaru's shadow inching toward him and vanished.

"Damn it!" Naru cursed as she joined Shikamaru and Choji on the ground. Just then Ino showed up.

"There you are Choji!" Ino said "Hi Naru, Shikamaru. Come on Choji we have to get ready for our mission with Asuma-sensei."

"Okay, bye guys!" Choji said as he was dragged off by Ino.

"Meet me in an hour at the study." Naru told Shikamaru "I'll go tell baa-chan about that weirdo."

"Tch. Troublesome." Shikamaru said as Naru ran off, he turned and headed home to get everything he'd need to show Naru.

Ten minutes later Naru burst into the Hokage's office.

"Baa-chan!" Naru shouted as she burst inside.

"Oh Naru, this is going to be Sasuke's replacement." Tsunade said "His name is Sai." Naru just stood there with her mouth gaping open like a fish before she found her voice.

"YOU! You're the one who attacked us!" Naru shouted "Why?!"

"I was simply testing how strong the people I'll be working with are." Sai replied with a fake smile. "I must say you are extremely weak, it's quite pathetic." That pissed Naru off even more than she already was so she lunged to attack him but before she could do anything Tsunade stopped her.

"Naru, you are going to get along with him am I understood?" Tsunade threatened. Naru just glared at her before nodding. "Good now get out of my office."

Naru left the office and headed for the Hokage's study, as she approached to ANBU took up their place outside the door. As she was entering she informed them Shikamaru was coming to see her within the hour. Once inside she started studying the files on Sasuke mother, father and brother seeing as during the next mission there was a chance they would run into him. Naru knew she wouldn't have enough information to convince him to come back but maybe if she could get enough to at least make him think about it; it would be a step in the right direction and she wouldn't have to beat him as much.

Naru had been so absorbed in the file she didn't hear Shikamaru knock at the door and enter so when he spoke from next to her she practically jumped out of her skin.

"Naru I got everything so we can go through it." Shikamaru said.

"Okay, well take a seat we can go over it." Naru told him.

"So what do you want to know first?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Can you tell if all those people we killed by one person?" Naru asked. "When I looked at the data it looked as if several people did it, but I wasn't sure."

"You were right." Shikamaru said "I would say it was over 20 different people, actually 22 to be exact."

"22?!" Naru said as she headed for the door, she opened it and spoke to one of the ANBU "I want you to get the Hokage immediately." She closed the door, and turned back to Shikamaru. "Is there a way to pinpoint who killed these people?"

"Not really." Shikamaru said "I can tell you that all but one had ANBU training as they use ANBU assassination techniques. The only way I could differentiate between the different people is because to matter how you train someone their bodies will move differently than others." Just then the door to the study opened and Tsunade walked into the study.

"This had better be good, gaki, if you summoned me." Tsunade warned.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Naru said, letting Tsunade know Naru found something important.

"Go ahead." Tsunade said.

"Right I asked Shikamaru to go over the list of people killed during the incident because it looked to me as if more than one person did it." Naru said "However I could be sure if it was one person using different techniques or different people, so I ask Shikamaru who has a more critical mind; he confirmed that it was in fact 22 different people."

"22? Are you sure?" Tsunade asked "They is no way it could be just one person? Even if that person had a sharingan?"

"I'm positive Tsunade-sama." Shikamaru said "While a sharingan can copy everything it sees, if the body isn't accustom to it the user can't do it. So while it would pick on a person's bodily quirks unless the person had the same quirk they wouldn't be able to copy it."

"Okay I understand." Tsunade said "Naru it would appear you were right about Itachi, but until I have solid proof he is innocent there is nothing I can do."

"I understand baa-chan." Naru said with a sad smile "I doubt he would take all the blame unless he at least had a hand in the massacre."

"Is this about the Uchiha Massacre?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why does that make a difference?" Tsunade asked.

"No," Shikamaru said "But, tch troublesome, every member was killed by ANBU assassination except two."

"Which two?" Tsunade asked.

"147- it was a simple kunai to the heart, it appears they fought back." Shikamaru said, Tsunade look at Naru.

"Uchiha Fugaku." Naru stated.

" The other was 317 it was a self-inflicted jugular cut." Shikamaru informed, once again Tsunade looked to Naru.

"Uchiha Mikoto." Naru said. "Can you figure out why those two are different?"

"I would say Mikoto killed Fugaku then herself." Shikamaru said "I can't be certain but that's the only thing that makes sense."

"Okay, Naru I want you and Shikamaru to work on this little project." Tsunade said "I now agree with you that something is not right about the massacre. This is to be top secret as a matter of fact I want you the use the Fourth old study it has the most security measures."

"Hai!" both said

"Oh Naru in order to open the door to the fourth's study _you_ have to channel some chakra into the door, after that you can grant anyone permission into the room, however be careful who you choose because they will always be able to enter the room," Tsunade said.

"Okay" Naru said confused.

"Now for this assignment I want you to go through every file in the last 20 yrs. that mentions an Uchiha, even if it is something as inconsequential as they just passed so and so on the way to market. Am I understood?" Tsunade stated, both nodded "Good I am tripling your ANBU guards and you are not to include anyone in this without my say so first. I want no one to know what you what looking into."

"May I ask why so much secrecy Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru asked.

"There are people who have never been happy with the way I and the previous Hokages have run the village," Tsunade informed "I have a feeling they may be behind this and in order not to get caught they may do anything to hinder what I want you to do."

"Understood." Shikamaru said.

"Oh one more thing anything that points to or has to do with Uchiha Itachi will be handled by Shikamaru" Tsunade said "I do not want any conflict of interest, is that understood Naru?"

"I would never lie about anything even about 'Tachi." Naru stated "Besides only three people know."

"Kakashi and Sakura are putting the pieces together from when you met him on your way to save Gaara." Tsunade said "Both have come to me separately with concern to what you may feel for a certain S-class criminal." Naru saw the wheels turning Shikamaru head.

"I did nothing suspicious," Naru argued, "I fought against him to accomplish the goal. Nothing any other shinobi wouldn't do."

"Do you tell all you enemies they have a sexy smirk?" Tsunade asked with a smirk.

"Kakashi-nii heard that?" Naru asked turning redder than a tomato. "I even whispered it, I didn't think his hearing was that good. God that's embarrassing."

"Yes Kakashi is quite concerned about you, you'll be lucky if he lets you out of his sight from now on." Tsunade said.

"Well what did you tell them?" Naru asked "You didn't conform any of their suspicions did you?"

"I simply said the issue had been addressed already and was not up for discussion." Tsunade told her.

"Thank Kami!" Naru sighed then got a huge grin, "But Baa-chan you should have seen the look on 'Tachi's face when I said that. You would have wet yourself from laughing at his expression, I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head!" Naru was laughing so hard she was crying, she saw Shikamaru looking at her. "Yes, Shika, you guessed correctly. I, Naru Uzumaki, Kyuubi jinchuriki am in love with Akatsuki member and Konoha traitor, Uchiha Itachi. Ironic huh?"

"I could think of worst people." Shikamaru said

"Really who?" Naru asked curiously.

"Orochimaru." He stated, Tsunade and Naru paled at that thought.

"I need brain bleach for that thought!" Naru shouted.

"I agree with the gaki" Tsunade stated "but don't worry if that happened I would gladly execute you."

"Thank you." Naru said "Well, Shika, what do you say we get this stuff picked up and transport it to the fourth's study."

"Tch. Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he started picking up scrolls.

"One last thing you two with be going through top secret files as well, so be careful." Tsunade warned as she exited the study.

Shikamaru and Naru were closed up inside the Fourth's old study for sunrise until sundown for the next few days.

* * *

**lilyflower(guest)- I'm glad you liked that sibling idea. It just felt reasonable because in the canon Naruto and Gaara are really close but hardly see each other I thought this just made the bond stronger.**

**bunnyguest(guest)- I felt no one would know about the jinchuriki thing because Konoha was so tight-lipped about Naruto, so I felt that if any question were asked they would have been told his transformation was some sort of personal jutsu. As for the advisors I it was always a 'til death commitment, I mean I geuss if it could be proven they were corrupt they could be strip of their place but otherwise it's a life-long kinda thing. I will be mentioning the Sasuke mission with Yamato in chapter 13 so in about a week it should be posted.**

**yuukihime88- the next chapter is what you requested, I just gotta give it a couple more tweaks then I'll post it.**


	12. Chapter 12- yukihime88's chapter

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**Summary:** Naru is caught by the Akatsuki while on her Training trip with Jiraiya and is held prisoner for about two months before she escapes. While a captive Itachi is charged with watching her but he's not quite what she suspected and finds herself captivated by the mystery that is Uchiha Itachi. Upon her return to the village she decides to go through everything related to him and the Uchiha's and she finds herself falling in love with the Itachi. Will she be able to bring Sasuke home before he confronts Itachi or with she loses the love of her life?

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Flashback_

'Flashback thought'

**Bijuu speech**

'**Bijuu thought'**

Chapter 12

Progress on the Uchiha research was going rather slowly. Naru and Shikamaru had been holed up in the Fourth's personal study for three days straight reading every mission report from the last 20 years that even mentioned an Uchiha; it had taken 36 hr just to locate all the scrolls they would have to read. Tsunade had given them one of the cryptology depts. jutsus that located all documents with a certain word, which Naru found pretty cool and time saving. It was currently 10pm and Naru was heading home because she didn't want to stay in the study alone with just her clones.

Shikamaru's father had stopped by an hour ago saying Shikamaru had to go home or risk the wrath of his mother, needless to say he decided it was safer to go home for the night. Naru had stayed but it was boring with just herself to talk with. Once she reached her door she felt the hair on the back of her neck raise; letting her know something was off. So she grabbed a kunai and opened the door like nothing was wrong, when she didn't see anyone in her entryway she walked into her living room; that's when she sensed someone in the corner and throw the kunai.

"You know throwing pointy objects at people isn't very nice, Naru-chan" an amused, velvety voice said.

"'Tachi?!" Naru said "What are you doing here I thought I was supposed to meet you in a couple months? What if you get caught?"

"As a Konoha shinobi shouldn't you be trying to apprehend me?" Itachi asked as he stepped into view smirking.

"Only if you came to harm Konoha." Naru said "But seeing as you're hiding in my apartment I'm guessing that's not why you're here. Right?"

"True I only came to visit you." Itachi said "But Hokage-sama will be upset once she finds out you had the chance to catch me and didn't."

"Baa-chan knows how I feel about you and will understand." Naru said off-handedly, "So while you're here will you answer some questions for me?"

"That would depend on the question as there are some things I can't answer." Itachi said

"Like what?" Naru asked.

"Well I won't give you any clan secrets I may have destroyed my clans but secrets are still secrets." Itachi said.

"I don't need any Sharingan secrets though Kashi-nii might be able to use them." Naru said with a laugh, "I was actually going to ask why you killed your clan."

"I'd rather not talk about it, it's in the past." Itachi said solemnly. "Why would you even want to know?"

"I'm trying to understand Sasuke's feelings after the massacre." Naru told him. "I realized he was right and that I didn't understand his loneliness."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"His loneliness was caused by loss and that was something I couldn't understand." Naru said "I still can't because the only person I have every lost is jii-chan. I was born unwanted and alone so loneliness just was."

"You were never unwanted." Itachi said solemnly.

"How would you know?" Naru asked.

"I know because our mothers were friends and I remember how much your mom would talk about how much she loved you and what she was going to do after you were born." Itachi said "That's why she gave her life to protect you. I think you feel the same loneliness my otouto feels only yours is stronger from never being able to actually remember your parents." Naru looked at Itachi with tear filled eyes.

"How come you can understand what I mean and comfort me so easy?" Naru asked after a couple minutes "I mean I am surrounded by a bunch of people who 'look underneath the underneath' for a living and they still don't get it?"

"No one thinks they have to look deeper than appearances when they talk to their friends or when in the safety of their home village." Itachi said "They all know you had a hard life but no one has ever tried to learn how hard because you always brush it off as not being that big of a deal. You need to be more open with the people who are precious to you."

"I just don't want to get hurt." Naru said as silent tears spilled over. Itachi grabbed her in a comforting embrace.

"Shh… don't cry." Itachi mumbled into her hair after a couple minutes "You look better when you smile." Itachi then kissed her forehead, causing Naru to look at him. "Maybe I should comfort you again." Itachi suggested with a smirk.

"You keeping smirking like that and I might just let you." Naru said.

"I almost forgot you said I had a 'sexy smirk'. I think I just found a weakness." Itachi teased. "You shouldn't let your enemy know your weakness."

"You're right but you're not my enemy, now are you?" Naru replied.

"I do not plan on hurting you if that's what you mean." Itachi said.

"I know." Naru said "So what was that you were saying about comforting me?" Itachi smirked again as he leaned down and captured Naru's lips in a gentle kiss. He could still taste her tears but he didn't really mind. He pulled her with him as he sat on her couch; positioning her so she was straddling his waist.

Soon he wanted more and slid his tongue sensuality across the seam of her mouth, this time she didn't hesitate to allow him entrance earning her an appreciative growl. As Itachi's tongue explored her mouth and dance with her tongue, Naru pulled his hair out of its hair band and ran her fingers gently through his silky black hair. Soon they had to separate for air Naru rested her forehead on Itachi's and kept her eyes closed as she gasped for breathe.

"Feeling better?" Itachi asked with a smirk once Naru opened her eyes.

"No." Naru replied with a mischievous glint in her eye as she swooped in to capture Itachi's mouth, his eyes widening in surprise. "Keep comforting me." She mumbled as she ran her own tongue across his lips. Itachi then sucked her tongue into his mouth causing Naru to moan and grind her hips against his at the sensation. Moaning Itachi deepened the kiss and shifted their position so that Naru was lying on her back with Itachi between her legs. As they continued to make out Itachi ground his clothed erection against Naru's equally body eliciting moans from both.

"'Tachi I…ah… think I'm gonna… ohh… cum." Naru panted.

"It's fine, Naru." Itachi said feeling the same way, but he just kept going. Soon he exploded in his pants as her heard Naru moan his name as she arched her back. Both laid there panting as they came back to earth. Itachi gave Naru a light peak on the lips before he sat up and examined the wet spot on the front of his pants. After a moment Itachi went to get up but Naru sat up quickly and grabbed his hand. Itachi looked at Naru and saw her pleading look.

"I'm not leaving just yet" Itachi told her and she relaxed, "but I would like to borrow your shower, I need to clean up." Naru just nodded as she lay back on the couch.

Itachi when in the bathroom and came out 20 minutes later changed with damp hair. He saw that Naru had fallen asleep on the couch, so he went to wake her up.

"Why don't you go take a shower?" Itachi suggested once she opened her eyes. She stared at him for a moment before the words registered to her brain, she nodded and sat up; just then her stomach growled causing Naru to blush.

"Why don't I cook something while you're in the shower?" Itachi said "Then we can eat together before I have to leave."

"Okay." Naru said as she headed for the bathroom. "Oh, my food supplies are stored in the blue scroll in my hip pouch and the green one has dishes." When Naru left the bathroom 30 minute later she was dress in a black spaghetti strap tank top that stopped just above her bellybutton and orange cotton sleep shorts that were rolled at the top so that they were just long enough to cover her ass. When she entered the kitchen Itachi was just putting dinner (veggie stir-fry over white rice) on the table, she sniffed the air and her mouth started to water.

"It smells so good 'Tachi." Naru said as she sat at the table, once Itachi joined her she dug in. during the meal Naru filled Itachi in on everything that she'd done since he let her go.

"So you won't tell me anything about the massacre?" Naru asked as they were finishing dinner.

"It is a subject I would fine rather leave in the past." Itachi said as he got up from the table.

"Fine I'll leave it alone." Naru said, "For now anyway." Itachi sighed. "So why are you here anyway? Not that I'm not glad or anything 'cause I am." Naru asked.

"I heard there was a funeral in Suna for an important person shortly after the Shukaku was extracted but none of my contract knew who it was for." Itachi said.

"So you figured I was unable to save Gaara." Naru stated.

"It was only reasonable." Itachi replied, "But you have already informed me it was for Chiyo-sama. Which is amazing she would do something like that as other village's elders are more set in their old customs then the Konoha elders are."

"She said that my willingness to go so far for a person from a different village showed her that just maybe she had done things the wrong way and that she could see that with Gaara and my friendship that the future was bound to ease those mistakes." Naru told him. "She said it was all because of me that she opened her eyes, but I don't believe that. Kashi-nii says I have this gift to change people's hearts."

"If he's telling the truth maybe you should be locked in a room with the village elders." Itachi said half joking.

"If Baa-chan finds anymore evidence of their power plays we won't have any more village elders." Naru said "Not that I mind seeing as the elders and I don't exactly see eye to eye."

"What did the elders do?" Itachi asked.

"At first the usual of disagreeing with everything Baa-chan said and then she found out that the copy of Konoha laws that is used by everyone had things omitted that gave the elders more power." Naru said.

"What did Hokage-sama have to say about that?" Itachi asked.

"That is the elders were found to be involved in anymore power plays they would all be charged with treason and executed." Naru said.

"hn"

"So you really risked getting caught just to check on me because you thought my friend was dead?" Naru asked.

"Hn."

"English please." Naru laughed.

"I knew I would not be caught." Itachi said. "But yes that is the general idea."

"Careful 'Tachi or the Akatsuki might end up thinking you fell in love with your target." Naru teased. "Now won't that be a scandal."

"hn"

"Oh lighten up." Naru said "If you were still a Konoha ninja people would be totally scandalized. The Uchiha prodigy and the demon vessel."

"I see nothing wrong with the idea." Itachi said in a monotone "You are both beautiful and intelligent any man would be lucky to get you." Naru blushed and went about cleaning up the rest of the mess left over from dinner quietly with Itachi's help. Once they were done Itachi went to grab his Akatsuki cloak.

"'Tachi, do you really have to leave so soon?" Naru asked.

"It's 2:30 in the morning." Itachi said Naru hung her head "I have to be gone before sunrise."

"So does that mean you'll stay until I fall asleep?" Naru asked hopefully.

"yes." Itachi replied as he hung his cloak back up on Naru's coat rack. After resealing her dishes Naru and Itachi headed to the bed. Naru snuggled up to Itachi's side mumbling "I still want to meet up with you like I originally planned." Itachi just hn'd, and in 10 minutes Naru was sound asleep.

As Itachi was leaving Naru apartment he whispered "I wish it was possible for me to be that lucky man.", before vanishing into the darkness.

**Author's Note- Well that was the idea I got from yukihime88 I hope you liked it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**Summary:** Naru is caught by the Akatsuki while on her Training trip with Jiraiya and is held prisoner for about two months before she escapes. While a captive Itachi is charged with watching her but he's not quite what she suspected and finds herself captivated by the mystery that is Uchiha Itachi. Upon her return to the village she decides to go through everything related to him and the Uchiha's and she finds herself falling in love with the Itachi. Will she be able to bring Sasuke home before he confronts Itachi or will she lose the love of her life?

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Flashback_

'Flashback thought'

**Bijuu speech**

'**Bijuu thought'**

Chapter 13

It had been four days since Itachi's visit and Naru along with Team Yamato was on their way to meet Sasori's spy. The morning Naru woke up following Itachi's visit she went to tell Tsunade that Itachi had been in the village to visit her; needless to say Tsunade was pissed. As punishment for not reporting immediately Naru was assigned a day of D-rank missions to do on her own without any shadow clones.

Right now Naru and the rest of the team were half way to their destination and ahead of schedule, when a fight broke out between the younger three. First it was just Naru and Sai insulting each other than Sakura got involved when she tried to stop them. Sai insulted her but she held her anger that is until Sai insulted Sasuke; that's when all hell broke loose. Yamato restrained them and said they were going to do some team building at a hot spring for the night before the continued.

After a few days they were able to function as a team. Naru still didn't like Sai but she knew that in order for the mission to be successful they needed teamwork. So they all headed out to meet the spy at the bridge. It turned out to be Kabuto then Orochimaru showed up, saying some creepy 'I own Sasuke-kun' crap, pissing off Naru who ended up tapping into more Kyuubi power than she could handle. She fought Orochimaru and ended up poisoning him with Kyuubi chakra, it didn't kill him immediately but it would do the job slowly.

After everything had settled down they realized Sai went with Orochimaru and followed. This eventually led them to Sasuke and a confrontation.

"Well if it isn't the dobe and fan girl." Sasuke sneered at Naru and Sakura as they stood in a crater, "So where's our _caring_ sensei?"

"Kakashi-sempai is currently indisposed at the moment I'm filling in for him at the moment." Yamato stated.

"I see he's not the only one who got replaced." Sasuke said.

"We didn't replace you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Sakura's right we want you back." Naru pleaded "Please come home."

"I don't have a home, Itachi stole it from me." Sasuke spat.

"'Tachi would never do that!" Naru whispered so no one would hear, but Sasuke read her lips, suddenly Naru spoke louder "I think you're just blinded by what your 8-yr- old mind thinks it saw."

"I'm not blinded by anything!" Sasuke snarled "I came home to see Itachi pulling his kunai from my mother's chest." Just then Sasuke lunged at her; _'He's faster than I thought'_ was Naru only thought as she tried to sidestep him as he plunged his katana into the shoulder. He sent electricity into the wound temporarily paralyzing her, _'Damn it, I wasn't fast enough to dodge it' _Naru thought.

Suddenly she was in front of the Kyuubi's cage and Sasuke was there looking at the Kyuubi.

**"How did you get here Uchiha?"** Kyuubi rumbled looking at Sasuke.

"How did you know I was an Uchiha?" Sasuke said.

**"Only an Uchiha can have chakra as cold as yours." **Kyuubi said **"Only two other people have had colder chakra which means you have not completely fallen into darkness."** Suddenly Sasuke raised his hand **"I'll warn you now, if you kill the kit you'll regret it."** Sasuke flexed his hand and repressed the Kyuubi.

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he turned to Naru "Now you only have your own strength you can rely on. Let's see how strong the dead last really is?" Next thing Naru knew they were back in the real world.

"What did you do to Kyuubi?" Naru asked angrily "You had better not have hurt him?"

"I simply suppressed it, but don't worry it will only hold a few months." Sasuke said, he suddenly jumped back as a bunch of branches tried to ensnare him. Sasuke was suddenly flashing though hand signs at the rim of the hole the group was in when Orochimaru showed up and stopped him.

"Not that jutsu, Sasuke-kun." The creepy Snake said.

"You don't give me orders." Sasuke said giving Orochimaru an Uchiha death glare.

'Fine" Orochimaru said turning from the group, "But we should just leave." Sasuke turned to follow him.

"I have proof that the massacre didn't happen as you were told" Naru blurted out hoping curiosity would get the better of Sasuke.

"How do I know that not just some lame excuse to get me back to Konoha." Sasuke said turning to stare at her "Give me proof."

"I can't," Naru said, lowering her eyes "I need Baa-chan's permission to say anything."

"Then I don't need to listen to your lies." Sasuke said and then he, Orochimaru, and Kabuto left.

After that the group made their way back to Konoha as fast as possible and debriefed. As soon as they were done Naru took off to the fourth's study to see what Shikamaru had uncovered while she was gone. When she got there she saw Ino pounding on the door with Choji behind her.

"Um… Ino? Choji?" Naru asked hesitantly "Why are you guys here?"

"We're trying to get Shikamaru." Ino said angrily "He hasn't shown up for the last two days of training. We thought maybe he was sick but when we went to his house his dad said he was probably here."

"We asked the secretary were we could find him," Choji continued as Ino resumed taking her anger out on the door "She said we could find him here, however we can't open the door no matter what and Shika's not answering either."

"Yeah the door has a chakra seal and you need permission for your chakra to open the door." Naru said "How long have you been out here?"

"Little over an hour." Ino said "Who has to give us permission to enter? Tsunade-sama?"

"No, it's me." Naru said "And unfortunately I can't as Shika and I are working on something severely confidential. My guess is he found some of the things we needed and has been too busy to notify you guys."

"Well, just tell him not to make us worry like this again." Choji said as he pulled Ino from the door. "Later, Naru."

"I'll rely the message. Later guys" Naru said as she entered the Fourth's study. "Your teammates say you've been in here for two days; does that mean you found something?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru said as he looked up from the document he was reading. "I found mention of negotiations between the Sandaime and the Uchiha head."

"Why's that important?" Naru asked "Don't clans negotiate with the Hokage all the time about one thing or another all the time?"

"Yes" Shikamaru said "but those are always over petty things and only take a week or two. Whatever these negotiations were went on for months so it had to be pretty serious."

"Doesn't it say what the negotiations were for?" Naru asked.

"Not so far." Shikamaru explained "I've read documents from about two months before the massacre, but so far it's only called the 'Uchiha Negotiations'."

"Have you learned about Itachi?" Naru asked.

"No I was focusing on what could have caused the massacre." Shikamaru told her "Why is there something you want me to look into?"

"I was just wondering if you could accurately pinpoint his part in the massacre and what he was doing that could have caused him to take part in it?" Naru said with a slight blush.

"Why is he so important?" Shikamaru asked "Everyone always thought you had a thing with Sasuke, even Sakura sometimes doubted it was just platonic?'

"Sasuke has only ever been my brother and rival, nothing more and nothing less." Naru said.

"What about Itachi?" Shikamaru asked "What made him so special to you?"

"Why does it matter what I feel for him?" Naru asked.

"I'm asking as you friend who cares and doesn't want you hurt?" Shikamaru said "If any of the remaining Konoha 12 found out about your feelings they would ask the same things."

"He was the first person to show genuine interest in me." Naru said. "I didn't have to prove anything to him he just wanted to know."

"Naru you never had to prove anything to anyone." Shikamaru said confused, "I was your friend in the academy as was Choji and Kiba, which makes us your first friends. Before you had to prove anything."

"I know but it took months before any of you approached me?" Naru said "I had walls around myself back then, but everyone just let it be. I didn't decide to be myself until Sasuke almost die in front of my eyes and I realized that my wall not only held me back but put those around me and precious to me at risk. No one questioned the change those who were close to me just thought I had finally matured but others whispered than the Fox was breaking free and taking control. Itachi never judged me like that he saw Naru. The girl who was hurt by years of hatred directed at her unjustly and hid behind a mask."

"Is that the only reason you love him because he saw what everyone else chose to ignore?" Shikamaru asked, disappointed he never really took time to pay the kind of attention a real friend should have. He never had romantic feelings for Naru and still didn't, but he realized as her friend he should have paid more attention.

"No, I don't even know why I love him." Naru said "While I was the Akatsuki's prisoner I talked with him a lot. I learned all sorts of things about him that he admitted no one else knew about him. I thought it was just a really deep friendship between two outcasts. I didn't know it was love until Inoichi-san pointed it out."

Shikamaru was starting to understand why she fell in love with Uchiha Itachi. Naru needed someone who would never hide anything from her and she didn't have to hide from, unfortunately for her the only person that seemed able to that was an S-rank criminal.

"I'll look into things about Itachi," Shikamaru said "you look into the 'Uchiha Negotiations'. I wouldn't make any promises but maybe I can find a loophole that will make it so he can come back home for you."

"Why" Naru asked dumbfounded.

"I realized that he's the only person that would be good enough for you." Shikamaru said with a shrug "everyone has an other half, maybe he's yours." Next thing he know Naru had tackled him in a tight hug and was crying on his shoulder, which left him at a loss as to what to do. He had never tried to confront someone before, mainly because it was to troublesome, so he just wrapped his arm around he awkwardly so she won't fall off his lap.

"Thank you Shika." Naru said once she had settled down "It means a lot that you're willing to help me with this. I thought everyone would hate me for my feelings."

"I can't guarantee our friends will like it but we will always support you." Shikamaru said "besides who would doubt the future Hokage." Just then Kakashi appeared in the middle of the study in a poof of smoke.

"So am I interrupting something?" Kakashi asked with a growl, which made Naru realize she was sitting on Shikamaru lap. She hastily stood up with a blush of embarrassment.

"How did you get in here Kashi-nii?" Naru asked.

"I had permission from the Fourth." Kakashi said.

"Oh, was there something you needed we're busy?" Naru asked, as Shikamaru went back to looking at paperwork.

"I could see that." Kakashi said darkly.

"That wasn't it you perv." Naru sighed " Shika was just being a shoulder to cry on, besides my onee-sama has her eye on him for some unknown reason." Naru gave Shikamaru a cheeky grin, "Now what did you want?"

"I came to inform you that starting tomorrow you and I are doing some training." Kakashi said.

"I can't leave Shika to go through all this by himself any longer." Naru reasoned "I want to train but is there a way we can schedule it so I can train and do this?"

"Do you know your chakra nature?" Kakashi asked.

"I didn't know you needed one I just do jutsus I learned from scrolls." Naru said.

"Do any come easier than others?" Kakashi asked her.

"Well at first it was just wind jutsus, but after a while the others started to get easier; it's probably just from continual use. Right?" Naru asked.

"What one is hardest?" Kakashi inquired.

"I'd have to say lightning but I only know a few of those to begin with." Naru said, as she watched Kakashi pull a paper out of his pouch.

"Here, take this." Kakashi said handing her the paper "I what you to channel your chakra into the paper." Naru did as told the paper first split into three, then each of the three pieces did something different. One piece went up in flames, one crumbled to dust, and the last one had small water spots on it. Kakashi and Shikamaru's eyes almost bugged out of their head and they just stared for a moment, Kakashi was the first one to snap out of it. "Anyway meet me at Training Ground 7 tomorrow after lunch at 1pm." With the Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Okay, well I guess I have training in the afternoons, maybe you should train with your team and what not then too." Naru said.

"Tch. Troublesome, let's get back to work." Shikamaru said.

"Sure."

**Authors' Note: I know people may think I'm making Naru kind of godlike but that is not the case. It was mentioned that the Uzumaki were feared because of their fuinjutsu skills and longevity, but that didn't seem like enough to make other villages fear them, if anything it should have caused the five nations to want to be allies. So I'm adding strong elemental affinities to the list, only because the Uzumaki clan seemed to be rather pacifistic to me except when angered. So they really wouldn't have been much of a threat if they didn't have some serious fighter power.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**Summary:** Naru is caught by the Akatsuki while on her Training trip with Jiraiya and is held prisoner for about two months before she escapes. While a captive Itachi is charged with watching her but he's not quite what she suspected and finds herself captivated by the mystery that is Uchiha Itachi. Upon her return to the village she decides to go through everything related to him and the Uchiha's and she finds herself falling in love with the Itachi. Will she be able to bring Sasuke home before he confronts Itachi or will she lose the love of her life?

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Flashback_

'Flashback thought'

**Bijuu speech**

'**Bijuu thought'**

Chapter 14

The next day Naru showed up at the training ground and was surprised to see both Yamato-taicho and Kakashi.

"Did I read the clock wrong or is hell freezing over?" Naru asked.

"Neither that I know of, why?" Kakashi asked.

"Kashi-nii, I haven't seen you on time for anything since I became a genin." Naru said.

"Just think of yourself as special," Kakashi said with a sigh "Now before I get started there are a couple things we have to go over. First, what can you tell me about shadow clones?"

"They're an S-rank jutsu due to how much chakra they use up, meaning most people and only use 1 or 2 at a time; however jii-chan could use up to 10." Naru said "Also when they dispel the user gets the clones memories back."

"Good. Now yesterday to you remember what the paper did?"

"Split in three, caught on fire, crumbled, and kinda got wet." Naru said "What did that mean anyway?"

"It's means you have a strong affinity for wind jutsus, and to a lesser extent fire, earth and lastly water." Kakashi explained.

"Wait sempai!" Yamato exclaimed "Are you saying that Naru has four out of five affinities?"

"Yes and the Hokage thinks that with some training maybe it could become five out of five." Kakashi said "but that training is for a later date."

"That's unheard of most jounin only have 1 or 2 affinities, except for the elite few who have three." Yamato said "wouldn't that mean she's more powerful than most jounin?"

"Yes" Kakashi replied "Now back to the topic. Seeing as you have four affinities this training could take a while but for now we are just going to focus on one affinity at a time understood?" Naru nodded "good now before we start I want to show you something." Kakashi formed a Rasengan.

"You can use Rasengan?" Naru asked shocked.

"I already told you I was the Fourth's student, is it really that surprising that I can you one of his famous jutsus?" Kakashi asked.

"I guess not when you say it like that." Naru conceded.

"Now did you know that the Fourth never considered this jutsu finished?" Kakashi said as he let his Rasengan disappear, "however this training is going to help you finish the jutsu."

"Really how?" Naru asked excitedly.

"By doing what the Fourth couldn't." Kakashi said with an eye smile "You're going to add an element to it in this case, wind." Kakashi then went on to explain the leaf cutting exercise and Naru got to work.

Naru spend the next week going through documents in the morning with Shikamaru, then training with Kakashi and Yamato. She was reading documents for four months before the massacre and still didn't know what the hell the 'Uchiha Negotiations' were about; Shikamaru said they may have threatened to leaving Konoha, but somehow Naru didn't think the arrogant bastards would do something so detrimental to their power status seeing as their clan was practically second-in-command in Konoha. She thought they were trying to get more power but she didn't voice her opinion.

As for training she could cut a leaf in half with just her chakra and was not working on cutting a waterfall in half, which had been awkward to say the least, even if she was the one who made it that way.

_Flashback_

_ Naru stood looking at a huge waterfall that was not there yesterday, wondering what that had to do with her training._

_ "Kashi-nii, what's with the waterfall?" Naru asked._

_ "You are going to use you chakra to cut it" Kakashi said "All you have to do is jump on the ledge and channel your chakra like you did with the leaf." Naru just stared at him "Well get going."_

_ "You expect me to get in a waterfall fully clothed?" Naru asked._

_ "Unless you have a bathing suit yes." Kakashi said "Not that it would matter as there is nowhere to change."_

_ "Well, is guess it's a good thing I'm always prepared." Naru said as she pulled out a sealing scroll, "Yamato-taicho could you make one of those house things so I can change?"_

_ "I would rather not waste my chakra, in case something happens during training." Yamato said when Kakashi glared at him, there was no way in hell he was letting Naru parade around in swimwear._

_ "That's all right I understand." Naru said smiling, she didn't miss Kakashi's glare and there was no way she was getting her clothes wet when she had to wear them for the rest of the day. The only reason she had her swimsuit was because the girls had invited her to go swimming with them later if she finished early, but they didn't need to know that. "Well if you guys would just turn around so I could change that would be great." Two both males stared in horror as Naru unstrapped her holster and pouches then proceeded to unbutton her shorts._

_ "Hold on!" Yamato said "I'll put up that house. Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu."_

_ "Thanks Yamato-taicho!" Naru said as she headed into the house._

Yamato still wouldn't look her in the face; he'd either stare at the ground or over her head when he had to talk to her. Either way she was half way to cutting the waterfall in half.

She had her 16th birthday two days ago and told all her friends who didn't know about the Kyuubi. They took it rather well, they were shocked they had never been told about it, but understood why it was such a highly guarded secret. Shikamaru had left on a mission this morning and probably wouldn't be back for a few days, apparently Akatsuki attack the fire temple and kidnapped a monk. Shikaku was seeing if it had anything to do with the bijuus but it was most likely for the bounty on his head.

Naru had just finished training for the day when Izumo appeared in the clearing and whispered sometime to Kakashi, who got a very dark aura, and then Izumo took off.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" Naru asked, feeling a sense of foreboding.

"The Akatsuki killed Asuma." Kakashi replied solemnly. Naru was to extremely saddened by the news, Asuma-sensei had helped her with her wind chakra. Then she remember Konohamaru who was his nephew, if she know Konohamaru as well as she thought she did she know he was not going to take the news well. Asuma had been his last living relative after Hokage-jiji had died, he was also the heir to the Sarutobi Clan seeing as his father had been the eldest son. This meant he was going to have to step up and hold his clan together, with that thought Naru went to visit Konohamaru.

Upon arriving at the Sarutobi clan complex she was informed by a maid that Konohamaru had locked himself in his room and wouldn't allow anyone to enter. Several clan members were also worried about him, so Naru headed toward his room.

"Konohamaru, open the door." Naru said knocking on his door.

"I said I didn't want to see anyone." Konohamaru said in a subdued voice.

"Kono, it's Naru" Naru said "Open the door please."

"I don't care if it's Kami-sama" Konohamaru replied "Just leave me alone," Now Naru was pissed.

"I came because I'm worried about you." Naru shouted "Now open this door you little shit or I swear to Kami I will Rasengan the damn thing down." Much to her pleasure she heard hurried shuffling inside the room, and then the door opened to show a pale Konohamaru that was desperately holding back tears. Naru pushed him back inside his room and wrapped him in a comforting hug, which was what caused the flood gates to open. After an hour Konohamaru's breathing evened out and Naru knew he had cried himself to sleep, just then a maid entered.

"Is the young master sleeping?" the maid asked.

"Yes and it would appear I'm staying the night as he has quite a tight hold on me." Naru replied.

"That's fine as long as the young master feels a little better." The maid said as she left the room.

The next morning Naru gave Konohamaru a pep talk that made him feel better, and then took off to work on the Uchiha project. Much to her surprise she found Shikamaru there, and it looked like he hadn't slept a wink.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Naru demanded.

"Working." Was his short reply.

"I can see that, but it doesn't look like you slept at all." Naru said.

"I was up all night comforting Kurenai-sensei," Shikamaru said in a dead tone. "She just cried and cried all night. I left after she fell asleep this morning."

"Go home and sleep." Naru said "You're no help to anyone when you're this physically and emotionally drained. I know you were the closest to Asuma-sensei which means he'll be counting on you to hold your team together, you can't do that while you're like this."

"I'm fine" Shikamaru said. "I just want to get this done so I don't have to do it tomorrow."

"It's not important" Naru said as she walked up behind Shikamaru "It can wait until you're done with what you have to do to get closure." With that she knocked Shikamaru unconscious. She threw him over her shoulder and carried him to the Nara compound, when she knocked at the gate his father, Shikaku, answered.

"What happened?" Shikaku asked.

"He was working himself to death and refused to listen to reason, so I knock him out and brought him here." Naru said as she handed to Shikamaru to Shikaku. "I also put a seal on the back of his neck to help him rest; he should wake up but 10am tomorrow."

"Thank you." Shikaku said.

"I wish I could help more." Naru said as she turned and walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**Summary:** Naru is caught by the Akatsuki while on her Training trip with Jiraiya and is held prisoner for about two months before she escapes. While a captive Itachi is charged with watching her but he's not quite what she suspected and finds herself captivated by the mystery that is Uchiha Itachi. Upon her return to the village she decides to go through everything related to him and the Uchiha's and she finds herself falling in love with the Itachi. Will she be able to bring Sasuke home before he confronts Itachi or with she lose the love of her life?

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Flashback_

'Flashback thought'

**Bijuu speech**

'**Bijuu thought'**

Chapter 15

The next day was Asuma's funeral Shikamaru was a no show. Naru went back to training for her new Rasengan she almost had it complete she just needed a few more days. A couple days later Kakashi told her he was going to go with Team 10 who were bound to be leaving any day now.

"Just be careful," Naru requested "If what I hear is correct it's the Akatsuki's Immortal Duo. Kakazu is rumored it have fought the First Hokage and not to have aged I don't know how but Itachi told me he replaces his heart when it's about to fail. And the other one…" Naru trailed of in thought as her eyes slowly turned red.

"Naru?" Kakashi asked to get her attention, she looked at him "you were saying?"

"Oh right, Hidan" Naru snarled out the name "Itachi said even if he was cut to pieces he wouldn't be killed. I will find a way to kill that bastard one day I don't care what it takes."

"Naru, are you alright?" Kakashi asked worried.

"Just promise you guys will try your hardest to be safe?" Naru asked.

"We'll do our best but we are shinobi" Kakashi said.

"I know, I just don't want to lose any more important people." Naru said.

"How about if you finish your new Rasengan you guys come back us up?" Kakashi suggested.

"You better believe it!" Naru said as she headed back to training "Just don't get your ass kicked too badly before I get there to save the day Kashi-nii."

Sunrise the next morning Team 10 and Kakashi took off to pay the Akatsuki back for Asuma-sensei. They were doing alright, but were still struggling to beat there enemy when Naru and the rest of Team Kakashi showed up as back up.

"Kashi-nii, you are in a 'ass kicked too much' state." Naru scolded

"He is a tougher opponent than I thought." Kakashi replied "And I thought you didn't want to address me like that in front of other people."

"Are you going to show me favoritism?" Naru asked.

"Always" Kakashi replied playfully. "Sakura, Sai go to Shikamaru he's fighting on his own."

"Hai" the two replied and headed off.

"Everyone else we back up Naru." Yamato said.

"Just hang back and wait for my signal," Naru said.

"Do you have a plan?" Ino asked.

"Nope, but I will in a moment." Naru said as she created three clones without signs or words. It took about 20 minutes for them to get the upper hand and beat Kakazu. After that everyone regrouped and headed back to Konoha.

After a few days later everything was back to normal or as normal as life in Konoha got. Kakashi was in the hospital, Sai was trying to form bonds with Team Kakashi who had got used to his tactless remarks and tried to help him when he did something wrong, Naru and Shikamaru were spending most of their time going thru Uchiha related stuff. They still couldn't find out what the 'Uchiha Negotiations' were they had already gone back to 6 months before the massacre. Shikamaru had learned that the council was giving Itachi most of his mission with the Sandaime's permission for the most part, other's it seemed the Sandaime knew nothing about. Most of those missions were assassinations of higher-ups in the fire country and other country and all had the Sandaime's forged signature.

It was two weeks before Naru was supposed to meet Itachi. Her and Shikamaru were both in the Fourth's study when Tsunade summoned Naru to her office.

"Naru, I have some information for you on Sasuke, it's both good and bad." Tsunade informed.

"What is it?" Naru asked.

"As you know because of the Dead man's seal the 3rd used against Orochimaru makes him have to switch bodies sooner than he would like" Tsunade said receiving a nod of understanding, "Well it would appear something made it so he tried to take over Sasuke's body early." Naru gasped "However in his weaken state Sasuke was able to overpower and kill him."

"That is good news," Naru said "what's the bad?"

"It seems Jiraiya's spies in the Sound village have lost track of Sasuke and have no idea where he is or what he's doing." Tsunade paled. "To make matters worse we don't know where Itachi is either there have been sightings of someone matching his description but he has always been alone, so we don't believe it's him as Akatsuki moves in pairs."

"He could be checking with his contacts." Naru offered off hand "Ero-sennin knows that each member has their own information system."

"Why would he be alone?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I'm just thinking if you were in an organization with a bunch of other criminals would you trust any of them enough to go anywhere near your spies and associates?" Naru asked.

"I see you point." Tsunade said "I will have Jiraiya look into the sighting and see what we can find, I hope this is not a wild goose chase."

"So do I. Is that all?" Naru asked.

"For now." Tsunade said and Naru turned to leave "I will be stopping by later for progress report."

"Hai." Naru said as she left.

It was two days before Naru was supposed to meet Itachi, so she was headed to the Hokage's office to ask for a few days leave as a mini vacation. She reached the tower, scaled the building, and jumped in the Hokage's window.

"Hey Baa-chan I got a favor to ask." Naru said.

"Haven't I said to stop using the window as a door, brat?" Tsunade asked.

"Anyway I was wondering if I could I have a weeklong vacation?" Naru asked.

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"Because I kinda want to get out of the village for a couple days and I haven't gotten any mission lately.' Naru explained "I've just been cooped up in that study with Shikamaru reading through files. I just kinda want a break, so can I?"

"I would say yes but you were requested for a simple c-rank mission." Tsunade said. "A visiting civilian from a civilian village not far from here is vacationing at our hot springs and would like you to bring Things back to his family for him."

"It's that a civilian mail carrier job." Naru asked.

"Apparently he has some things that would spoil in the three day that would take." Tsunade said "The man says you stopped through his village during your travels with Jiraiya and dealt with some bandits, therefore he trusts you to do the job."

"I dealt with a lot of bandit over that two and half year span I'll need something a little more specific." Naru said with a sigh.

"He said his village would take a day for a ninja to reach and is northwest of Konohagakure." Tsunade said.

"Fine I'll do is I guess" Naru sighed, secretly doing a dance in her head "Can I have my vacation after I deliver the stuff?"

"You can have a three day vacation, then I expect you back here." Tsunade said.

"Hai" Naru responded "When do I leave?"

"As soon as the civilian has everything together." Tsunade said. Naru went to meet up with the civilian to get this show on the road. She found the civilian at his hotel room and knocked before entering.

"My name is Naru Uzumaki." Naru greeted the man "I'm the ninja you requested for this mission."

"Nice to meet you." The man replied "I'm Reo Nakajima."

"Nice to meet you. Now where are the things that you wish for me to deliver?" Naru asked.

"It's these three packages over there go to my sister's inn," Reo said "and these four boxes of pocky are for a weasel I know."

"Really? I'm sure that will make him happy." Naru said with a smile, "So is this everything? I want to leave as soon as possible."

"Yes, that's everything." Reo said. With that Naru sealed everything in a scroll and left. She stopped by the Hokage's office to let Tsunade know she was leaving and would be back in a few days. Then she left, she made it to the small village by nightfall because she booked it as fast as she could go. She was supposed to bring the packages to the only inn in town.

"Welcome to Nakajima Inn. My name is Kameko Nakajima, how can I help you?" A woman at the reception desk said.

"Hi I'm a ninja from the Hidden leaf I have a few packages from Reo-san for you." Naru said. "I also have some pocky for a friend of mine I was supposed to meet with today."

"You must be Naru." Kameko said.

"Yup, that's me." Naru replied.

"Follow me I'll take those packets from Reo in the backroom." Kameko said leading Naru to a room behind the counter, after five minutes Kameko had everything but the pocky. "The room you want is upstairs, it's the fifth door on the right." Kameko told Naru.

"Thank you!" Naru said with a bright smile as she took of up the stairs to the door she was directed to and knocked. After a few seconds it was opened by a tall, long-haired raven.

"'Tachi!" Naru exclaimed as she gave the raven a hug without thinking.

"You must have missed me?" Itachi said with a smirk.

"Of course." Naru said as she let him go, he stepped aside for her to enter the room. She saw the room had a queen sized bed, dresser and a desk, there was also a door leading to a bathroom.

"So do you want to talk now or wait until morning?" Itachi asked her.

"It can wait until morning. Do you mind if I stay in here with you?" Naru asked.

"Not at all there is plenty of room." Itachi replied "Are you going to bed soon?"

"Yeah I'm kinda tired from traveling all day, I just have a couple things to do first." Naru said.

"Such as?" Itachi inquired.

"Well I was gonna take a shower and get dressed for bed first," Naru said "then I have to write Baa-chan I note telling her I finished my mission and that I'm taking my three day vacation here."

"Well then you can have the shower first." Itachi said, then got a mischievous smirk "Or would you like me and my 'sexy smirk' to join you?" Naru blushed redder than Hinata ever could as she stood there staring, she finally could think straight.

"Maybe next time." Naru said with a smirk of her own as she ran into the bathroom. After she got out she sent her note to Tsunade via Gamakichi and got in bed. By then Itachi was already in bed and asleep, so Naru just curled up next to Itachi. He unconsciously wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer in his sleep, she did the only thing she could in that position. She rested her head on his chest, sighed contentedly, and fell into a deep sleep feeling completely safe and contented.

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**bunnyguest- I just kinda went along with Nau and Sai had their little "bonds" talk idea and didn't mention it. As for mentioning Naru's thoughts about the massacre to Danzo he didn't think it was relevent or have anything to do with Naru's status as a jinchuriki and didn't mention it.**

**yukihime88- I have Kakashi as a very protective older brother figure and after 'a certain future event' Kakashi really goes into 'overprotective mode' so just wait for more moments; and I'm glad you loved the chapter. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**Summary:** Naru is caught by the Akatsuki while on her Training trip with Jiraiya and is held prisoner for about two months before she escapes. While a captive Itachi is charged with watching her but he's not quite what she suspected and finds herself captivated by the mystery that is Uchiha Itachi. Upon her return to the village she decides to go through everything related to him and the Uchiha's and she finds herself falling in love with the Itachi. Will she be able to bring Sasuke home before he confronts Itachi or with she lose the love of her life?

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Flashback_

'Flashback thought'

**Bijuu speech**

'**Bijuu thought'**

Chapter 16

The next morning Itachi woke up feeling something leaning on his chest as well as someone drawing circles on his clothed stomach, he looked down without shifting anything but his head and saw a mop of long blonde hair with red highlights.

"Are you having fun Naru?" Itachi asked startling Naru causing her to sit up.

"I didn't know you had woken up 'Tachi." Naru said as she blushed.

"I noticed." Itachi said chuckling "So do you want to get ready for the day then have breakfast?"

"Sure, we can talk after" Naru said "Unless we can get food delivered to the room then we can talk while we eat."

"I'll have it delivered to the room." Itachi said as he get out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day, after he came out Naru went in. Naru came out just as breakfast was arriving.

"Mmm… I hope that tastes as good as it looks and smells." Naru said as she sat on the bed and waited for Itachi to join her.

"So do I." was Itachi's response. That ate in silence for a couple minutes before Naru spoke.

"Ne 'Tachi how many jinchuriki have you guys collected?" Naru asked out of curiosity.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just curious to know how long it is before you guys come after me." Naru said.

"We won't all be coming after you, you're only my target." Itachi said emotionless.

"You each have a specific target?" Naru asked.

"Just because it's a criminal organization doesn't mean we don't have any order." Itachi said with a sigh.

"I guess you're right. So how many?" Naru asked "Oh yeah, who's after who?" Itachi sighed before answering.

"We have the 1-5 tails already." Itachi told her "As for who's after who it changed after Konoha took out three of the members. Leader and Konan have the 5- and 6-tails as targets, Kisame's was the 4-tails, Deidara as you know had the 1-tail, Sasori was supposed to get the 3-tail but seeing as he was taken down he was replaced by 'Tobi', Hidan got the 2-tails before he was beaten, and Kakuzu was supposed to get the 8-tails."

"How long until you're supposed to get me?" Naru asked.

"If I'm still around a couple months, it all depends on when I meet Sasuke." Itachi said, Naru noticed the sad look in his eyes and decided to drop the conversation for now and they finished the breakfast in silence. She decided she would get the real answers she wanted from Itachi after breakfast.

After breakfast Itachi took their dishes to the matron then returned and started going through is bag of stuff. He was still slightly sad from their conversation, to anyone other than Naru he would have looked like his usual stoic self. However Naru knew him like she knew herself, she had noticed the look in his eyes and the slight frown. She knew what she was about to ask wasn't gonna make him feel any better but she wanted, no needed answers.

"Itachi?" Naru asked hesitantly, Itachi looked at her because of the lack of nickname.

"What is it Naru?" Itachi asked.

"Why did you really do it?" Naru asked "I know you well enough to know you never really cared to test your strength."

"Naru…" Itachi said.

"Don't try to brush me off. I know you and I know you would never kill your family." Naru said. "I want – no I need to know the truth." Naru was almost pleading with him.

"Naru, there is nothing to tell" Itachi lied "I guess I just snapped from the pressure my family put on me and took it out on them."

"Then tell me why out of over 200 people you only killed less than fifty?" Naru said, of anything she could have said that was not what he would have expected, "I have read everything pertaining to the Uchiha from up to 6 monthes before the massacre. I want you to tell me the truth." Itachi sighed and looked Naru in the eye, he saw she was more than just curious she really wanted to know why it happened.

"Why were you going through all of that? What does it matter?" Itachi asked.

"At first I was going through it to try and understand Sasuke," Naru said "When we fought at the valley of the end he said I could never understand him because I was lonely to begin with. He said seeing as I didn't know what it was like to lose everyone I was just a nuisance that was hindering his progress. I thought about it and realized he was right, while I knew what it was like to be lonely, I didn't know the pain of losing everything; I told you this already."

"What does that have to do with researching the Uchiha?" Itachi asked.

"I thought that if I knew just what Sasuke lost I could bring him back, but it seems the more I learn the more questions appear that need to be answered. So please Itachi tell me the truth." Naru pleaded, "Maybe I can find the loophole for your return if I know the truth." The last part was whispered but Itachi heard it.

"You won't be able to change anything, even if you know the truth." Itachi warned Naru, she lifted her head and looked him straight in the eye.

"I know it might not" Naru said with determination. "But I always work hard at getting what I want."

"And you want my brother?" Itachi asked.

"If you're asking as in do I want the person I have come to think of as a brother back, then yes." Naru said "But if you're asking if I love him then no not that way."

"Then what is it you really want?" Itachi asked.

"For now the truth." Naru said.

"Fine. Where should I start?" Itachi asked resignedly.

"What were the 'Uchiha Negotiations' the Hokage kept mentioning?" Naru asked.

"So the beginning." Itachi said "Well as you know the Uchiha clan helped the Senju clan found the Hidden Leaf, however the Senju clan was always in control because of their peaceful ideals. Whereas the Uchiha clan was always in the background with their hard military view. This order worked for a few generations but most Uchiha are power-hungry so it really was only a matter of time before the Uchiha got tired of being second. My father was a childhood rival of the Yondaime, they weren't quite friends and not quite enemies. Anyway when Minato Namikaze was chosen as the Fourth Hokage it rubbed father the wrong way, and father finally started listening to the clan elders who were telling him the clan deserved more than to be second place.

"After the Kyuubi attack the village was low on man power so the Uchiha elders' plans got put on hold as they knew any power play at that point would only bring the village to farther ruin. It was also during this time I was recognized as a prodigy, so they waiting until I able to be of real use. Once I was made ANBU the elders and my father put their plans into action, they went to the Hokage with a proposition to get the Uchiha more power. The Sandaime tried to talk them out of needing more power; however that just served to anger them."

"When was this?" Naru asked cutting in.

"Eight months before the massacre. Within 3 months half the clan was riled up wanting the power they saw as rightly theirs, the other half where either unsure of what they wanted or happy with the clans current position. The Hokage grudgingly asked me to spy on my clan so as a way to try and stop things from getting out of hands; however within another 3 months only 25% of the clan was against having more power. My best friend had caught on to what I had been asked to do about a month after I had started spying on my clan and offered to help, we figured two sets of eyes was better than one. My mother was also trying to get people to stop wanting unneeded power, but she just wasn't being heard. My clan had started to question my loyalty by this time as well and had assigned Shisui as my 'guardian', if you will, because he had always shown undying loyalty to the clan. We thought the Hokage was making some progress but two weeks before the massacre Shisui came to me.

"Danzo, one of the council elders, had taken one of his eyes claiming it was for the good of the village. That was when we both realized that the village council was pulling all the strings to this mess. Shisui decided that one of us needed the Sharingan's ultimate power, the Mangekyo; however the only way to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan is to suffer a great lose. Shisui had a plan on how I could gain the Mangekyo only I didn't know he was plan anything until it was too late. As I met with him he told me how Danzo stole his right eye, he then tore out his left and gave it to me saying it was my job to protect the village, I was still in shock I hardly realized the hand signs he was forming.

"When I did it was too late he had already activated the self-destruction jutsu, completely erasing himself from this world. Shisui was the person who knew me best and watching him die is what gave me the Mangekyo. Of course I was blamed for his death but seeing as there was nothing but a suicide note, which I had written in Shisui place, as proof they couldn't charge me with anything. Two days before the massacre I heard my father speaking with a man in a mask, you have met him actually, he goes by 'Tobi'," Naru gasped by didn't say anything "anyway the man claimed to be Madara Uchiha and said he could extract and control the Kyuubi. So that is what the clan elders planned to use to get power, of course once I heard this I notified the Hokage immediately; he told me he would handle it.

"However the next night I was summoned in front of the village council. They said that seeing as all negotiations with the Uchiha had failed the Hokage had ordered the death of all Uchiha traitors. I saw it was the only way so I headed to the compound intent on eliminating 75% of my clan. Once I arrived there I was greeted by a squad of ROOT ANBU, they said they were sent to help. I informed them which clan members were innocent and said I would deal with all the higher-ups of the clan myself. What I didn't know was Danzo had actually sent four total ROOT squads with orders to kill every Uchiha. I had took out everyone I said I would except my father, that was when I realized the compound was too quiet and figured out what had really happened.

"I rushed home to check on Sasuke, luckily he wasn't in the compound but I felt his chakra soon draw near. I went to find my father and finish what I started; however when I reached the dojo I saw my father dead as well as my mother. Next to mother was a note apologizing to me and Sasuke for not being able to stop father and deciding to follow him to the next world. I hide the note and decided to tell Sasuke I did it all just to test my strength.

"After knocking him out I went to the Hokage to inform him that the job was done, that was when my day went from bad to worst. The Hokage said the council went behind his back when they gave me that order; he had thought he was about to make my father back down but the council was tired of waiting for results."

"Then if jii-chan knew then why were you charged with the massacre?" Naru asked.

"I was getting to that." Itachi said, "Even though he know the truth it looked as if I had done it in cold-blood as the council covered their tracks, luckily there was something that the third needed done and in my new position I was just what he needed. Jiraiya had heard that Orochimaru had joined a very tight lipped group called the Akatsuki and they wanted to know why. As an S-rank criminal I was perfect to infiltrate the organization, however the Hokage didn't want anyone to know I was doing this so not even Jiraiya knows where his Akatsuki tip-offs are coming from. After Orochimaru left they started showing more of their plans though the leader is still very tight lipped we are only told the bare minimum that we needed; so I fed what I could to Jiraiya's spy network."

"Why don't you just come clean and then Konoha can help take down the Akatsuki and you can come home?" Naru said.

"I can never go back to Konoha, Naru." Itachi told her "Besides I already have an agreement with Sasuke and I fully intend to uphold my part of the deal."

"It's not an agreement Itachi" Naru said angrily "He wants you dead for something that is not your fault, tell him the truth, then both of you can come home."

"Naru, I have planned to die by my brothers hand for years" Itachi told her "I need it to be by his hand, I may have been tricked into helping with the clan massacre but I still need to pay for what I did and Sasuke is the one I owe. Besides I'm slowly dying anyway."

…

Dun dun dun

… … … … …

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who are still reading my stories after my month long sabbatical. Well here are the responses to the reviews I gone for Captivated Chapters 14/15.**

**bunnyguest: glad you love the bonding bits and you'll just have to wait and see about Itachi and Danzo.**

**yukihime88: Next chapter is extra yummy, but no Kakashi catching them in the… let's say… less than appropriate position… sorry, but I do have something planned ;) **

**Zwolftd: Can't say much cuz it would be spoilers but I'm giving Naru a special gift that will help her get through to Sasuke before it's too late.**


	17. Chapter 17- RATED M FOR MATURE

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**Summary:** Naru is caught by the Akatsuki while on her Training trip with Jiraiya and is held prisoner for about two months before she escapes. While a captive Itachi is charged with watching her but he's not quite what she suspected and finds herself captivated by the mystery that is Uchiha Itachi. Upon her return to the village she decides to go through everything related to him and the Uchiha's and she finds herself falling in love with the Itachi. Will she be able to bring Sasuke home before he confronts Itachi or will she lose the love of her life?

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Flashback_

'Flashback thought'

**Bijuu speech**

'**Bijuu thought'**

* * *

**Author's Note: D****O NOT IGNORE if you do I am not too blame – This chapter is rated "M" for mature, there is some sort of lime-y/ lemon-y thing in this chapter so read at you own discretion, oh who am I kidding this chapter is mostly some form of smut. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

Chapter 17

"What do you mean you're dying anyway?" Naru shouted.

"I have some kind of incurable disease" Itachi told her "I have been to see many doctors and medical-nin, they not know the cause or how to cure it."

"Then do what I said and come back to Konoha," Naru pleaded. "Baa-chan, Shizune and Sakura are the best medical-nin around I know they could cure you of whatever it is."

"No, I am going through with everything as I planned." Itachi said "Besides in no time at all the Akatsuki should be gone and Konoha will be safe." Itachi got up and headed to the bathroom. Naru had seen his tears as he told her everything and knew how much he regretted his past, but she wanted him to stay with her. Naru sat there thinking over everything he had told her, she was still in deep thought when he come back out and sat next to her. She looked at him and saw his eyes were red and not from his Sharingan; he was just staring at the wall. She hated him being this sad and she hated it even more that it was because she had just made him relive his worst memories.

"Ne, 'Tachi is this really the only solution?" Naru asked.

"Yes." Itachi said with no emotion. Before she knew what she was doing she stood up and was in front of Itachi; he looked up at her curiously and next thing he knew his lips were covered with hers "Naru?" he asked as he pulled back shocked.

"I hate seeing you so sad," Naru said as she moved so their faces were almost touching "so this time it's my turn to comfort you." Naru pressed her lips to Itachi's again, this time he didn't pull away. Taking that as a sign to continue she sat on his lap so that she was straddling his hips, and pressed her body against his causing him to lie down on his back. After a couple seconds Itachi flipped them over and repositioned himself into a more comfortable position.

"Hey, if I'm the one doing the comforting should I be the one on top?" Naru protested.

"I find you rather comforting this way. Don't you agree?" Itachi asked as he rubbed his thigh against her, causing her to gasp and moan. Itachi took advantage of the gasp by slipping his tongue into her mouth, getting another moan of appreciation. Their tongues started to battle for domination, which Itachi won causing him to groan; Naru responded with what sounded like a purr. The noise caused Itachi to pull back and look at Naru who whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Did you just purr?" Itachi asked.

"Maybe." Naru replied coyly "Why did you like it?"

"I did." Itachi said then smiled mischievously "Let's see if I can make you make that sound again." Itachi leaned down and started to attack Naru neck getting moans, finally as his hands started to roam her sides and legs he was rewarded with another purr as he sucked on a sensitive spot on the bottom of her throat. At the sound he plundered her mouth with his tongue once again; Naru's hands had started to explore Itachi's back, sides, and chest over his shirt.

Soon that wasn't enough she want to feel his skin, she ran her hands down to the bottom of his shirt and put her hand under it; running her hands across the tight muscles of his back and it just turned her on causing her to buck her hips. The movement caused them both to moan in pleasure as she inadvertently rubbed his growing erection; Naru then tugged on the bottom of his shirt wanting him to take it off so she could see him. Getting the message he sat up, pulling off the shirt, and throwing it somewhere in the room.

Naru groaned at the sight, he was sexier than she had imagined. His skin was of course a pale cream color, he was all muscle with a 6-pack of tight abs; there were a few scars scattered here and there that instead of being a turn-off just served to turn Naru on more because they screamed power, and Naru could feel herself getting wet just looking at him.

"Like what you see?" Itachi asked, his voice slightly husky sending a wave of pleasure straight to her abdomen.

"Mmm… yeah" Naru practically purred as he leaned in to claim her lips in a searing kiss that set her body aflame with desire. "'Tachi" Naru moaned out rubbing against his leg harder. Itachi took one of his hands and ran it down to the hem of her pajama shorts, he paused as he looked at her.

***Lime-y/Lemon-y thing Begin***

"Please" she moaned out not really sure what she was looking for. Itachi's hand continues its' journey causing her to moan in pleasure and arch her back when she felt him insert his finger inside of her. He slowly started to pumped his middle finger in and out her as he sat her up and took off her shirt leaving her upper half naked for his eyes to roam. She sudden got shy and tried to cover her chest but he grabbed her hands and pin them over her head on the bed.

"Don't cover up" Itachi whispered in her ear, "I want to see you." He then started to trail kissed down the column of her throat and kept going until he reached her breasts. He planted a kiss in the valley between her breasts before he released her hands as he took her right breast into his mouth.

"Oh Kami… that feels so good" Naru moaned as she carded her fingers though Itachi's silky hair and tried to pull him closer to her body. As Itachi suckled on her breasts he used his free hand that he had taken out of Naru to take of his pants and her remaining clothes leaving them with only his boxers as a barrier between them. Settling between her thighs completely he moved up and captured her lips in another passionate kiss as he ground his clothes erection against her netherlips.

"Ahh… Kami… 'Tachi" Naru moaned as they separated for air. Itachi's hand trailed back down her body, this time he inserted two fingers into her and pumped a little harder than before. "Ahh… more , 'Tachi please."

"Does it feel that good, Naru?" Itachi purred in her ear "You so wet you must be enjoying this." Just then Itachi curled his fingers inside of her causing her to arch off the bed and scream in pleasure. "I'll take that as a yes" Itachi smirked as he added another finger; soon Naru's hands trailed down to the waistband of Itachi's boxer and tugged on them. Itachi paused what he was doing and looked her in her eyes; they were hazed over from lust and the pleasure he had been giving her.

"Naru are you 100% sure about this?" Itachi asked, knowing what would happen to Naru if anyone found out about them.

"I am positive" Naru answered "I don't want anyone but you 'Tachi. Please make love to me." How could he deny her when he wanted her as well; coming to a decision he swooped in for another kiss and Naru tugged Itachi boxers down his hips until they got stuck. Itachi chuckled as she struggled, he suddenly stood up, and finished undressing himself; He heard Naru's surprised shock and looked up with a smirk.

"You getting nervous?" Itachi asked he saw where she was looking.

"N-Never" Naru stuttered eye never leaving the sight before her; he was huge like as in capital H-U-G-E, but she was always one to take any challenge head on. Sitting up she gave him a sexy smirk; as she sat there she reached her hand out a grasped him firmly getting an appreciative moan from Itachi. She started pumping her hand getting more moans for Itachi as he closed his eyes and threw his head back in pleasure. She watched him and wondered if that is what she looked like when he touched her when she got the sudden got the urge to taste him; so she leaned forward and licked his head.

"Nahh… ruu" Itachi moan as he snapped his gaze to her; just then she stuck the head in her mouth and sucked "Kami… that feels good." Itachi moaned, then he pushed her off of him with a little_ 'pop'_ noise; she looked at him confused "If you continue that I would lose it before I get to where I really want to cum first." Naru blushed at that and laid back down as he crawled back on top of her.

"It's not too late." Itachi warned as he positioned himself between her legs.

"I never go back on my word. It's my way of ninja, Dattebayo" Naru whispered sexily, Itachi just chuckled as he gave her a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips. She felt something at her entrance and her muscles tightened.

"Relax." Itachi whispered "This is going to hurt, but I will try to make it as painless as possible for you." With that said Itachi tried to distract her with a deep, passionate kisses as he sheathed himself completely, knowing going slow would prolong her pain. She screamed into his mouth as he stopped to allow her time to adjust.

"Kami… you so tight and wet Naru" Itachi gritted out "It feels so good."

She knew it would hurt but this felt as if someone had tried to tear her apart from the inside, soon enough the pain receded and all that was left was the pleasure of being filled. She waited a couple more seconds wiggling her hips giving Itachi the sign he could move. At first his thrusts were slow and gentle and each move was slowly killing Naru with pleasure

"More…Ahh. Faster…mmm… Harder" Naru moaned and that was all the incentive Itachi needed he speed up and started reaching deeper inside of her. "Oh Kami… Ahh… 'Tachi… ughhh… deeper…" Itachi grabbed one of her legs a shift it a little causing him to reach a spot deep inside of her "ITACHI…Ahh…ughhh… there… 'Tachi hit…Ahh there… ughhh again."

He was more than happy to oblige, seeing as he wanted nothing more than to hear her shout his name like that again. Soon he had her chanting his name in a mantra as it was the only coherent thought her brain could process.

"Kami… 'Tachi I'm gonn-ahhh" Naru moaned.

"Me, too. Cum for me Naru" Itachi whispered thrusting into her g-spot and he sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck, sending her over the edge.

"ITACHI!" Naru screamed at the top of her lungs as a powerful orgasm hit her. Itachi trust two more times as her walls clamped down on him before spilling his seed deep inside of her.

"Naru" Itachi said harshly as he sat inside her riding out his own near crippling orgasm. Once he regained his senses he pulled out of her, receiving yet another whimper of protest, and collapsed next to her. He rolled on his back as he pulled her to his side so they could peacefully fall asleep after exhausting themselves; even if it was only halfway through the afternoon, or so he thought but a quick glance out the window showed it was nearing sunset. '_Time flies when having fun'_ he mused. Just as they were about to fall asleep Naru looked up at Itachi.

***Lime-y/Lemon-y thing End***

"I love you, 'Tachi." Naru whispered as she caught him eye.

"Naru…" Itachi wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm not going to try to change your mind or ask you to love me in return." Naru told him seriously "Just wanted you to know how I feel."

"Naru, I never would have touched you if I didn't love you. I just did want to burden you when you are going to lose me soon." Itachi told her as he kissed her forehead.

"We are ninja even if you were still in the village I might lose you on a mission, now is no different" Naru said "How about we just be happy with each other in the now."

"True." Itachi said "for now though let's go to sleep. We have two more days to show each other how much we love each other."

"Believe it" Naru whispered as she snuggled up to his chest and fell asleep; Itachi followed soon after with a smile on his face. They spent the next two days in their bed talking and making love and then the time came for them to part.

… … … … …

"Naru" Itachi said in a serious tone, causing her to turn and look at him from the door.

"What is it 'Tachi?" Naru asked.

"Within the month Jiraiya is going to learn that the Akatsuki's home base is in Amegakure, make sure the Hokage sends back up with him when he goes to confirm the rumors." Itachi told her.

"Why he's one of the legendary Sennin he can take care of himself?" Naru asked.

"Because only Konan has seen the leader and knows his abilities. He is only feared by the Akatsuki members because they don't know what he is capable of or what he looks like, no one but Konan does." Itachi said "We don't even know his real name."

"I'll warn Baa-chan when I get back to Konoha." Naru said " but we both know how stubborn people from Konoha are."

"Yes I know." Itachi said "Naru I want to give you something." Itachi reached into his pouch.

"What is it?" Naru asked walking back over to him. He took out a ring that looked identical to his Akatsuki ring, the only difference between them was were his was gold this one was silver and a little smaller.

"This is a ring that will let my spies and contacts know you are my second-in-command." Itachi told her as he handed it to her "They will tell you anything they know and you can use it to help keep the leaf safe."

"Second-in-command?" Naru asked.

"Each Akatsuki member has followers and a self-chosen second-in-command." Itachi told her "I never trusted anyone enough to have followers so I'm going to give you the ring seeing as I know you can put it to good use."

"Thank you." Naru said.

"That's not all," Itachi said, "the rings have a special seal on them, they can located where the other is so we'll always know where the other is."

"I really appreciate this 'Tachi" Naru said as a tear slid down her cheek. She gave him one last kiss than left.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that smuttish thing was alright it's my first time writing something like that, so any feedback is welcome.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**Summary:** Naru is caught by the Akatsuki while on her Training trip with Jiraiya and is held prisoner for about two months before she escapes. While a captive Itachi is charged with watching her but he's not quite what she suspected and finds herself captivated by the mystery that is Uchiha Itachi. Upon her return to the village she decides to go through everything related to him and the Uchiha's and she finds herself falling in love with the Itachi. Will she be able to bring Sasuke home before he confronts Itachi or with she lose the love of her life?

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Flashback_

'Flashback thought'

**Bijuu speech**

'**Bijuu thought'**

Chapter 18

Once Naru got back to Konoha she headed straight to the fourth's study to collect all the documents about the Uchiha as well as all the notes she and Shikamaru took; once that was done she put everything in a sealing scroll and headed to her apartment for much needed rest as she sleep very little over the last few days. Not to mention she need to find a way to cover all the love bites Itachi left seeing as Kyuubi refused to speed up healing see as 'they weren't injures, just proof'; proof of what Naru didn't know and didn't think she really wanted to. Then it hit her she had to ask one of the girls to buy her make-up seeing as she had always thought the stuff was point-less.

_'Now who to ask and how?'_ Naru thought _"I can't ask Sakura because she already has some suspicions about 'Tachi, Ino's out because she would just love something new to gossip about, Tenten has about as much use for make-up as I do, I guess that leaves Hinata. Now how to get a hold of her.'_ Naru thought about it for a second them it hit her _"Kami, I'm so stupid sometimes. I'll send a messenger toad." _ Naru formed the hand seals "Kuchiyose no jutsu" Naru said.

"Naru-sama, what can I do for you?" the messenger toad asked.

"Gamatsukai, I need you to bring this note the Hinata Hyuuga, but only if she is in the village." Naru said "If she is nowhere in the village come back and I'll think of someone else."

"Okay." Gamatsukai said "Do I get snacks after?"

"Of course" Naru said and the toad poofed away to deliver the message. Ten minutes later the toad poofed back into the living room of Naru's apartment.

"She says she will be here in five minutes and some girl named Tenten is coming along as well." Gamatsukai said.

"Okay thank you Gamatsukai." Naru said as she handed the toad a box of strawberry pocky "Here's your snack, you can leave whenever you want. "

"Just call when you need me again." Gamatsukai said as he saluted and poofed out.

Just like Gamatsukai said Naru heard a knock at her door, instead of answering the door she wrapped herself tightly in a blanket and shouted a "Come in its unlocked." She heard the door open and two sets off feet shuffle around in her entryway.

"Naru where are you?" Tenten shouted.

"In the living room." Naru replied. Soon both Tenten and Hinata walked in to the room and looked at Naru; seeing as she was wrapped in a blanket and both knew her body temperature ran a lot higher than average peoples does due to the Kyuubi inside of her, they were immediately concerned for her health.

"N-Naru are you all ri-right?" Hinata stuttered out "I-if your s-sick m-maybe I sh-should get S-Sakura for you."

"No my health is fine." Naru assured them "Just kind of need some help with something."

"What does that have to do with the blanket?" Tenten asked.

"I'll tell you but promise no squealing or anything like that and this has to be completely secret, as in no one can know, not even Baa-chan." Naru said seriously "I mean you have to swear not to tell anyone."

"I'm not Ino or Sakura, I don't squeal." Tenten said.

"W-we pr-promise." Hinata said.

"Okay well you see I just got back from a mission." Naru said "Well really the mission was over three days ago, but Baa-chan had given me three days of vacation because of how hard Shika and I were working on a secret project. Anyway during my vacation I met up with somebody." After saying that Naru took off the blanket; Hinata turned four different shades of red and Tenten let out a whistle.

"God girl you have love bites everywhere." Tenten said "So are you going to tell us who the guy was?"

"I can't." Naru said "Let's just say it would cause too many problems."

"S-so what d-do w-we need to do?" Hinata asked.

"What I want to know is why can't anyone know you met a guy?" Tenten asked.

"Hinata, I asked for your help to buy me some make-up to cover up these marks." Naru said "As to why no one can know is because some people know who it is I was most likely with, where others might jump to the wrong conclusion completely and do something rash; but the main reason is I technically wasn't supposed to meet up with him."

"I-I will r-run d-down to the st-store on the c-corner." Hinata said as she headed for the door, Tenten stayed behind to talk to Naru.

"So you care to fill me in some more, your treating this like you did something wrong. The guy wasn't married was he?" Tenten asked "Also what kind of wrong conclusions could people jump to?"

"Technically I did do something wrong the person is officially marked as an enemy of Konoha, but the truth is they are working in the shadows to protect Konoha; so basically it really complicated." Naru said "It's not like I'm going to hide the fact I met with him from baa-chan; mainly because he gave me information I need to tell her, I'm just hiding what happened in between the conversions."

"Okay I understand." Tenten said "now what about misunderstandings?"

"Well, a while ago Kakashi-sensei saw Shika comforting me over something and seeing as what he saw was me sitting on Shika's lap as he hugged me; he jumped to the wrong conclusion and hasn't treated Shika the same since."

"Is that why he was so cold towards Shika?" Tenten asked "Why is Kakashi-sensei so protective of you, it's not like he treats Lee differently for dating Sakura?"

"That's because his kind of like a big brother to me. He has helped take care out me since I was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 6." Naru explained "No one know because Kashi-nii doesn't do favoritism or at least tries not to."

"Weren't you always fighting with Sasuke for Kakashi-sensei's attention because he favored him?" Tenten asked.

"Not really, I mean it was mostly just jealousy because Kashi-nii had always focused on me and my training so only having his undivided attention on Saturdays just didn't sit well with me." Naru said "I'm just glad Sakura didn't need much of his attention, then I really would have been bratty."

"Why, did he not train Sakura much?" Tenten asked.

"Not really. Sakura is more of a thinking ninja instead of a doing ninja which is why she makes such a great med-nin." Naru said "Kashi-nii would just send her to the library with a list of books that would help her after team training. Any way we so got off topic; the point I'm trying to make is I don't know what Kashi-nii would do if he thought I was with Shika."

"I would say it's Shikamaru fault because he would find it to troublesome to tell Kakashi-sensei that he's interested in Temari." Tenten laughed.

"You kind of have a point." Naru agreed, just then her door opened.

"I-I'm b-ba-back" Hinata called out stuttering worst than usual.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Tenten asked as she headed to the doorway, when she got there she froze.

"I-I'm s-so s-sor-sorry" Naru heard Hinata stutter, that's when Naru decided to check for close by chakra signatures and noticed it was Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai. _'Kami, could this get any worse?'_ Naru thought as they all entered the living room. Upon seeing her sitting on her couch Kakashi's visible eye widen then narrowed in anger, then Naru heard him mumble "I'll kill the bastard" just before he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Shit!" Naru cursed. "Tenten can you take Hinata and try to stop him, you know where he's headed. Hinata thanks for going to the store for me, but I guess it's not going to be needed right now seeing as everyone is going to know soon anyway" Naru just sighed _'I am so fucked.'_

Sakura had been standing there with her mouth open throughout the whole exchange; and Sai stood there with his creepy smiling as he looked Naru up and down.

"Sai quit it with the creepy leering. Kami, can you please try to make this less awkward?!" Naru practically shouted, which snapped Sakura out of her daze. "Can't you do something productive?" Naru asked squeezing the bridge of her nose.

"I'll go inform Hokage-sama that you have returned." Sai said as he jumped out her window, Sakura looked around.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked curiously.

"He went to kill Shikamaru." Naru muttered darkly, just then they felt a spike of Kakashi chakra "I just had to ask if things could get worse. Let's go Sakura, we have to stop Kashi-nii from doing something stupid. I'll explain later." With that they left the apartment and headed toward the Nara compound.

As they got there they saw Kakashi trapped by Shikaku's 'Kagmane no jutsu' with Tenten and Hinata in stance between him and a bored looking Shikamaru. She and Sakura landed next to Tenten and Hinata.

"Kashi-nii will you please calm down." Naru pleaded.

"No how dare he touch you." Kakashi said glaring at Shikamaru.

"You slept with Shikamaru!" Sakura shrieked as she turned to Naru.

"No I did not sleep with Shika," Naru said once again squeezing the bridge of her nose, "For those who don't know he is dating my sister." Naru turned to Shikamaru "Sorry I know you didn't want anyone to know but it seems everyone's sudden interest in my love life is screwing with yours."

"Tch. So troublesome." Shikamaru said as he turned and walked inside. Tenten and Hinata dropped out of their stances and looked at Naru.

"Thanks you guys, I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." Naru told them.

"It's fine." Tenten said

"Y-yeah, y-you're our fr-friend." Hinata agreed.

"Say Hinata how about we leave," Tenten said "we can even take Sakura with us."

"S-sure." With that Tenten and Hinata took off dragging Sakura with them.

"Shikaku-san, I'm so sorry for the trouble that was caused." Naru said turning to Shikamaru father "Kashi-nii just jumped to conclusions without waiting for an explanation, he can sometimes be too protective."

"I understand, I'm going to guess this has to do with a certain person that Inoichi found out about?" Shikaku said.

"He told you about that; it was supposed to be private?" Naru said.

"It was told to me in strict confidence, we were both good friends of your fathers" Shikaku told her "and we promised to help protect you when he died."

"Oh. Well, once again I'm sorry for Kashi-nii." Naru said.

"It's fine." Shikaku reassured her, "If it's any consolation it could have been worse."

"How is that possible?" Naru asked "As it stands Kashi-nii, a jounin, attacked Shikamaru, a chuunin, unprovoked."

"That may be true but your father would have rounded up and tortured any man in the village who had ever so much as looked at you." Shikaku said with a chuckle "I know how protective fathers can be of their little girls, I've seen Inoichi go crazy just because a guy kissed Ino on the cheek and your father would have been twice as protective." Naru just sweat dropped.

"Well then I guess the village should be happy I only have Kashi-nii to be overprotective." Naru said "Well we should go see Baa-chan so I can explain this to her. She is so going to murder me for this I just know it." With that Naru with Kakashi in tow headed to the Hokage Tower.

… … … … …

**A/N: I hope you loved these chapters. I am back to my updating but it will probably be irregular but I should update within a week to a week and a half.**

**Also please look for my other stories:**

**Gakuen Alice: The Next Adventure- **It been one year since Mikan left and everyone is now in Middle School. Natsume is still in a coma; no one knows what happened to Hotaru and Subaru, Mikan returns and is more powerful. Though the academy has changed there is still an Anti-Alice group out to destroy it. Will Mikan be able to save the Imai siblings and save everyone from this new threat or will this really be the end? – in-progress

**Before All That Matters-** Naruto and Sasuke are graduating high school. One day Naruto goes to Sasuke to plan their graduation party only to be left alone with his long time secret crush Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. Inspired by Felnore's 'All That Matters' on – completed and posted.

**Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki's Harem- **Take's place after the war. Neji and Itachi are not dead and Sasuke is home. It's not pure smut as I like real relationships but there will be some moments of pure smutty-ness – in need of a beta who can help my ideas become chapters

**The Toll Of War- **How the surviving members of the Konoha 12 and Sand sibling deal

with life now that the war is over and there is peace between the Five great nations. Pairings: Kaka/Naru, lite Naru/Saku, Kiba/Hina, Choji/Ino, Sas/Ten, Lee/Saku, Shika/Tem, Gaara/Matsuri, Kankuro/Sari, Shino/Sai(yes I know it's an odd pairing but I think it will work)- still in the planning/writing stage and not yet posted


End file.
